Unlikely Pair
by ThatBlackGirl
Summary: When you see them, you wouldn't even think they would give each other a second glance. These young adults are from two different worlds but when it collides, how will they react? There will be love and hope but also pain and anger. Growing will not come easy so it is up to them to figure out what they want out in life. Find out how Naveen and Tiana learn how to work together.
1. Chapter 1: Tiana

Tiana Angel Rose is the daughter to Eudora Rose, a popular seamstress, and fallen solider James Rose.

Tiana grew up in New Orleans and was one of the most hardworking and determined person the city knew. She set the boundaries high and her goal was to open up a restaurant in her name as this was both her and her father's dream; to cook the food they loved and share it with people they love and gain to love.

Her father passed when she was only 10, she never felt so lonely and lost in her life until that day. She even felt that pursuing her dream was useless since her father was not there to share it with her but her mother reminded the young girl how hard he worked. That one day they could share that dream together which was all young Tiana needed to get back into her diligent self.

Now at the blossoming age of 19, Tiana is fighting to get to the restaurant of her and her father's dream, with her mother at her side every step of the way and her cooking skills had developed just like she did. Over the years Tiana had maintained two friends who are like sisters to her till this day despite people thinking she is just a stick-in-the-mud.

Charlotte LaBouff is your all-out girlie girl with blonde hair and blue eyes with a bubbly (sometimes overbearing) personality to match. Now you may think that Tiana is very reserved person, how did she end up with a friend like Charlotte? Well her mother would sew little Charlotte's dresses and since then, their families become close and was there for each other when the respectable parent passed away.

Her other friend, Kiara Ashantia Williams, parents were killed when she was 8 by some racist men that were visiting the city. She was left an orphan but Eudora and James saw a frighten girl with no family and decided to adopt her, it was an easy decision since they all lived on the same street and knew each other for years as well as Tiana and Kiara playing with each other whenever they could. Ever since those papers were signed, those two have been inseparable even having people getting them confused as twins.

The fellow 19-year-old has rich dark skin with green to brown eyes alongside her shoulder length 4C hair and dimples to match. Even though she was wary around white people (men in particular), the LaBouff family made sure she felt as welcomed as Tiana was which completed the little trio of friends.

Currently, the three teen girls are at the LaBouff's large mansion, it being busier than usually since today is Miss Charlotte's 19th birthday and any party by the LaBouff's is bound to be crazy and larger than life. Everywhere you looked there was pink; pink chairs, pink cake, pink balloons. Everything. Is. Pink. You would think Tiana and Kiara should be used to it by now but it is just one of those things you just struggle to get over.

"Tia! Kia! Can you believe I am finally 19?! Ugh this party is going to be so amazing; everyone is coming and I cannot wait to show them our outfits!" Charlotte exclaimed as she flopped down onto her bed as the two girls followed slowly behind.

"Lottie, you already know we are going to look amazing as always and Tiana can finally let her hair down for a while." Kiara told her as she lightly shoved Tiana.

"Ha-ha. Very funny guys. You know I be working all the time trying to get money to get daddy's restaurant." Tiana replied before plopping down at Charlotte's dressing table. They still had another three hours until the party started so Tiana saw it was best to start getting ready.

Tiana wasn't one for parties, it was only on rare occasions you could get her out and today was one of those times, she had to be there for her friend. One thing about Tiana was that she is loyal to the people she loves and no one can ever question it. Now here she was sitting in front of a mirror wondering where to start.

"I wonder what daddy got me for my birthday... maybe a pink car or a pink pony. Maybe even a cute prince to match. Oh, how I can't wait to find my true love so we can get married and ride off into the sun set." The birthday girl was stuck in her own bubble she didn't even see the eye rolls in the room.

"Why would your dad buy you a prince? Isn't selling people illegal or something?" Kiara questioned in a humors tone. Tiana saw the conversation going nowhere so decided to intervene before Charlotte went on her rants.

"Lottie, don't you worry about your presents just think about getting dressed and looking all pretty in front of everyone. Besides what are the chance a prin-" before she could continue, there was a knock at the door and one the many servants came in.

"Miss LaBouff, your father wanted me to inform you that you have a special guest at your party tonight. Prince Naveen of Maldonia, he is docking in the next hour or so." With that, he left leaving all three girls' wide eyes and mouths left open before being pulled out of their shock by Charolett's infamous scream.


	2. Chapter 2: Naveen

Prince Naveen Absalon of Maldonia. The very charismatic 20 year old royal who only knew about partying, music and ladies. He was next in line for the throne but showed very little care about the title but more about the power that comes with it, no matter how hard his parents picked fights with him to clean his act and to begin to look like a trustworthy and responsible heir.

Any party that was on and you would find him there, surrounded by dozens of women who was practically begging him to bed which he did but only a handful. It all got too much for the parents, the young prince had a pregnancy scary which made them draw the line there. They decided to send him away for a while, in hopes he would get his act together before it was time to take over the throne.

King Rafu and Queen Nalea felt it was only a matter or time and they couldn't have Naveen messing things up for not only him but the kingdom. He needed to learn how to take responsibility and know that actions can have life changing consequences. They hoped their younger soon Rafi who is only 5, doesn't see and copy his brothers footsteps because this will show the people of Maldonia how irresponsible their next in lines are.

Now Naveen is getting shipped to New Orleans, the city of jazz but his parents didn't know when they let him choose the place. They made sure he was comfortable but still cut his funds enough that he had no choice but to be responsible with it because they planned on keeping him there for at least 6 months.

The Prince wasn't too happy at the beginning but now he knows he has freedom to do as his please. As they docked in the busy city, he was bombarded with flashing lights and screaming girls. Nothing he wasn't used to. He casually flashed he million dollar smile which cause more of an uproar from the crowd bellow.

"Prince Naveen, it's time for us to leave the boat and make our way to your new accommodations." Lawrence, his help, told him as the staff started getting things off the boat.

The young prince inhaled the New Orleans air "I've never felt so much at home in a foreign place before. Quickly! We must explore the city at once." With that, the prince leaped off the boat and onto the land. He ignored the fact that he was sent away here and was excited to see what this new place had to offer him.

"I love you!"

"Have my babies!"

"Here! Here! Smile for the camera"

"Prince Naveen! Are you going to Miss Charlotte LaBouff's birthday party?"

Over all the shouting to get his attention, he managed to make out a question about a party. Now that's what he was talking about, barley here for an hour and he was getting invites left, right and centre.

"Well since you so kindly asked, yes I shall be attending this party you speak of." Naveen replied to the reports before stepping in his all white car to take him to where he will be staying.

At the LaBouff mansion, Tiana and Kiara were trying to calm their blonde friend down after just finding out an actual Prince was attending her party.

"Lottie, everything is going to be fine. You are going to look beauty and you're going to have an amazing time. Everyone is excited to see you." Tiana tried to reassure, with Kiara nodding in agreement.

"Oh but Tia. Its an actual PRINCE. You've know I've wanted to meet one all my life but now he's here and I'm so scared. Nothing can go wrong or I will DIE!" The birthday girl exclaimed, making her friends jump back in surprise.

"Girl, everything is going to be fine. Now stop worrying and get dressed, all that crying and moaning only left us two hours left." Kiara told her before getting the make up kit and starting Charlotte's.

Naveen had just finished getting ready for the first party of his stay in New Orleans and he had to make sure he shows them what this Prince could do. He wasn't like other Princes who played by the books, he was one who is the life of the party; the dancer, singer and musician. Everything you would find at the party, he was that person.

As he stepped out his car, he was greeted by more flashing lights and screaming girls. He had gotten used to this a long time but it felt different here, there was more energy. He smiled and waved to the crowd before being escorted into the mansion.

He was impressed with the house, it looked very polished and put together. 'They must be very rich' he thought before going to the back where the rest of the guest were mingling together, waiting for the birthday girls arrival.

"Would you like some refreshments your highness?" Lawrence asked as they stopped in the middle of the floor.

"Yes, get me the strongest drink they have." He replied, barley paying attention to the plumped man before him. With that, he left to fulfil the princes request.

Another 20 minutes later, more quest had arrived and more eyes were on him. He just wanted to hurry and see who's birthday it was, all he knew was that she doesn't know when pink is too much.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The LaBouff family thanks and welcomes you to Miss Charlotte Annabelle LaBouff's 19th birthday celebration. With her, her two friends Miss Tiana Angel Rose and Miss Kiara Ashantià Williams. May God bless you on this amazing night." One of the staff announced before a spot light went towards the long curved stairs.

There was 3 girls as they announced; the birthday girl was at the front in a large pink dress and a tiara to go with it. Behind her on the left wore skin tight, long pink dress that had thin straps, showing off her perfect cleavage with a tiara on top. Despite the perfect cleavage and the birthday girl, they wasn't the girl that caught his attention, it was the last girl on the right.

The pink strapless dress that hugged her curves and flared at the bottom made her black skin pop and the tiara she also had made her eyes look like glitter. She was breath taking. Never has this young prince thought a female could make him so lost for words, he wasn't used to this type of feeling and he didn't know what to do with it. All he knew was that he had to talk to her before the night ended.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

Tiana was so nervous. Being friends with a rich white girl would draw attention to her usually but this was different. They would do this whenever the LaBouff's hosted a party but this felt different, it felt more intense.

'Just don't trip you'll be fine. If you do there will be hundreds of people that would see it but all is fine.' Tiana desperately tried to tell herself. Her amazing smile on the outside, masked how she truly felt on the inside.

The spotlight moved in sync with the trio before they stopped in the centre, where Charlotte gave a short but sweet speech.

"Thank you all for coming out to celebrate my birthday. Thank you, Tiana and Kiara, for being there for me. Thank you, daddy, for putting this all together and thank you Prince Naveen. I know you just got here but I hope you feel welcomed and I could happily show you around this city if you would like. Anyway, enough of that lets party!"

Naveen was shocked to hear his name as he was too busy staring at Kiara or Tiana, he hadn't quiet worked out which one was which. She must have felt his gaze because she hid away from all eyes. He didn't want to look creepy so he turned and started talking to people around him who were more than happy to talk to a prince.

"Alright girls, it is time to finally let loose. Let's mingle with the guests, we cannot look rude." Kiara instructed before running off into the crowd of people with Tiana following after her because she knew she knew Charlotte would have to great every individual here and didn't want to be involved with it.

Tiana trailed alongside her friend, eating, conversating every now and then and just trying to relax all together. She couldn't help but feel a bit tense since it has been so long since she has had any type of freedom because of her constant need to work hard for her restaurant. Like her friends said, she deserved to have fun and she tried her best to do so.

Two hours had passed and the Prince was getting annoyed. Everyone was gushing over him and he could barely breath, on top of that he still hadn't found the girl he was looking for earlier. She just disappeared as soon as she entered and he would of thought finding such a beautiful girl would be easy but it seemed to be difficult in this over the top birthday party.

"Hey, you that Prince everyone has been buzzing about. My names Kiara, you probably saw when I came in. How you enjoying your time so far?" She asked as she grabbed two drinks for her and Naveen.

"Yes, please call me Naveen. You're the only person who hasn't tried to touch me or ask me inappropriate questions since I got here. However, I am enjoying the food and music." He replied as he accepted the drink he offered and took a sip.

"People can be annoying sometimes but you will eventually get used to them... or just ignore them." She suggested making the Prince laugh.

"I will try my best then Kiara." He then remembered that she is friends with the other girl he was trying to find. "Hey, this may sound weird to ask but do you happen to know where you friend is? I believe her name is Tiana." Naveen asked her and the friend went from shocked to excited in a matter of seconds.

"Yes, her name is Tiana. I haven't seen her in a while but check by the stairs, she usually goes there if she can't stay around the food. Not that she loves eating a lot, I mean she does, she cooks all the time! Let me just stop talking and let you leave." The young girl laughed before pushing Naveen into the direction of the stairs.

He thanked her before making his way over to the new location, in hopes to find the girl. He pushed his way through the crowd trying not to get swept in by the fascinated crowd, he really didn't have time for theatrics, he just wanted to find the one person that has been stuck on his mind since he entered the party. He finally got out of the crowd and found her standing alone in the corner, everything around him went quiet as he started at her, studying every feature. The prince has seen and been with many women in his life but this one standing in front of him was different and it scared him how nervous he felt.

Tiana had found a spot away from the crowd around her and was enjoying her own company, she mingled for a while but felt as if she has done enough now. She still hasn't seen this Prince everyone won't stop going on about and she was getting quite annoyed since they were making such a big deal about him. After a while she felt eyes on her, she looked around until her chocolate coloured eyes caught onto honey coloured eyes.

'This must be the Prince.' Tiana thought as they continued to have their eyes locked onto one another when she suddenly realised it was getting closer. 'Oh no, he's coming over! What do I do?" Before she could even answer her own question, his hand was already out in front of her.

"Good evening, my name is Naveen and you must be Tiana. Well I know your name is Tiana since your friend Kiara told me it was that." He nervously said after kissing her hand, barley breaking eye contact which made Tiana have the blood rush to her face.

"Yes, my name is Tiana. You're that Prince everyone keeps mentioning." Tiana confirmed making his smile fall for a quick second.

"Yes, Prince Naveen of Maldonia. I didn't want to say that just in case you went on about how much you wanted to marry a prince when you were younger, since that's all anyone keeps saying." He nervously looked away embarrassed that he accused her of such things.

"No worries. It is understandable why you think that way, people can be very overbearing sometimes. So, what brings you to New Orleans?"

He felt too ashamed to say the real reason so he made a little white line. "Oh, you know just some business things but mainly here to get a new experience of the world. I wanted to come to the city of jazz since it is my favourite type of music, I even play the ukulele, I would be happy to share it with you sometime."

"I'll hold your word to it." Tiana felt flattered that he offered to share something with her but couldn't help thinking if he had said it to anyone else. Before Naveen could say anything, the band finally changed their music to some up beat Jazz making him bounce in excitement.

"Tiana! We must dance!" He grinned down to her who just looked at him with shocked eyes.

"What? No, I don't dance." She tried to back away from the prince but he wasn't going to let her go without getting at least one dance.

"Sorry Princess, you are not getting away from me that easily. I know you can dance!" With that, he pulled her towards the middle of the dance floor. The crowd somehow managed to create a large space for the two which Naveen thought it was enough space for them to dance. Tiana was just scared she would fall flat on her face; she couldn't even tell Naveen because he was too emerged in the music around him.

As the band played, they moved. They were kicking, jumping and spinning. Everyone started in awe as they saw someone as simple and reassured as Tiana dance in such a lively matter, as well as her partner being a bubbly prince. Kiara was standing close by and she could see Tiana trying to enjoy herself but everyone's eyes made Tiana want to hide away so being the good friend she is, she helped her. Kiara grabbed the closest male next to her and joined the high-speed dancing, giving Tiana a quick wink in the process who relaxed after getting the signal as everyone joined in the dancing.

Naveen was having the time of his life as he grinned at the girl he was dancing with. She told him she didn't dance but she seemed to be a natural at it, he swung her around and she had this adorable, childlike giggle. Tiana was surprised that he actually dragged her out to dance. Out of all the other beautiful girls in this party and he chose her, it didn't seem possible.

They danced and laughed through two more vibrant Jazz songs before deciding they needed a much-needed break. The two managed to find a place where it was quieter and less crowded to sit and have an actual conversation there.

* * *

**The two finally met. Let's see what happens when they are able to sit down and talk to each other properly.**

**Until next time.**

**-TBG**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting 2

Tiana and Naveen found a place quiet enough for them to speak. Tiana was nervous because she barley speaks to anyone outside her circle. They sat in the large garden of the Labouff's property and sat in silence for a while, both nervous to speak but Naveen knew he had to say something first.

"So, how do you know the Labouff's?" Naveen asked Tiana who nervously played with her hands.

"Well my mother would make Charlotte's dresses since I can remember. She even made all three of our dresses tonight, she loves pink. Our families have been close ever since, all three of us lost a parent or parents and we are always there for each other." Tiana told him; he could feel her emotions just by sitting next to her and decided to change the subject.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up those memories." He apologized as he looked at her.

"It's fine, you didn't know." She reassured him. Tiana looked up at the prince and could see his sweet smile in the perfect full moon. Tiana didn't pay much attention to boys; some would try and get hers but she was more interested in perfecting her craft. Now, it felt different, he had hers.

"So, what do people do for fun around here? I want to hit all the hot spots while I'm here. All the jazz clubs everything!" Naveen asked her excitedly making her laugh lightly.

"There's a couple of them around for people our age. I wouldn't exactly know what it's like because I don't go out much." She sheepishly answered.

"Why is that?"

"I've been working to get my restaurant from when I was at least 5. My daddy and I dreamed about it forever, we were going to call it Tiana's Place, I still am. I've been working every job I can get my hands on to earn extra cash to buy the Sugarmill we planned on getting, that's our dream location, I'm going to get it." Watching Tiana talk about her dreams he could see the passion in her eyes, she really wasn't like the other girls he has shown an interest to. She actually had hopes and dreams instead of just wanting to be rich, pretty and famous.

"If you've been working on getting the restaurant all these years, when have you stopped and relaxed or have fun?" Naveen was confused as to why a girl like Tiana worked constantly, it didn't seem as if she has ever relaxed.

"I've never actually been out to clubs or anything. All I know is work, today was just an exception because it is Lottie's birthday. Other than that, you will only catch me doing work at a local café." Tiana proudly told him; Naveen just chuckled at her which made her feel a little embarrassed. He saw her face change and quickly reassured her.

"No no no, there's nothing wrong with that. I haven't been around much people my age that works, as a Prince, people do everything for me. Not that I've ever complained about it but you know... it's different. I don't even know what I'm saying anymore." Naveen became embarrassed himself. He felt so spoilt. He had both his parents, money, everything, he didn't need to pull a finger but here he was, talking to a girl that was completely different.

Naveen was going to say something more when a flash of pink popped around the corner.

"Tia! Tia! I can't find the Prince... oh. I found him." Charlotte said with Kiara behind and an apologetic facial expression. She tried to give Tiana and Naveen some time together but Charlotte was adamant in finding the Prince.

"Ah yes, once again, Happy Birthday Miss Charlotte. You have a wonderful house and a great party." Naveen complemented her, he was a bit annoyed that they got interrupted but couldn't do nothing about it now and it would be rude to turn away the birthday girl.

"Oh, thank you Prince Naveen. You know I saw you dance out there and you were amazing! I have never seen someone dance as well as you. I was hoping to dance with you but the party is soon over, we should go out sometime, it would be so much fun, I can get you into anywhere you want. You name it, we're going. Oh, my goodness I can just imagine it now! We can have..." Charlotte went on. The young prince felt overwhelm by all the blondes nonstop talking and didn't know when to stop her. He looked at her friends for help and Kiara stepped in.

"Charlotte. Charlotte. We get it, we can party anywhere, try not to talk his ear off please." Kiara interrupted her.

"I was just letting the prince know I can help him out if he needs any." Charlotte grinned at him, she completely missing everyone's uncomfortable facial expressions.

"You know what we should go back inside to end the party, it's getting late." Kiara told the four. Charlotte jumped on Naveen in a hug and said her goodbyes before running back inside.

"I guess I will see you around Prince Naveen." Tiana shyly moved away to join Charlotte inside, before she could turn away, he grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss which made her body heat up.

"Please, call me Naveen. It was a pleasure to be your company for tonight, I hope to see you very see." He charmingly said to her, as she left, he continued to watch her as she left the garden and suddenly felt a wave of loneliness come over him.

"If you want to see her again, you should see her in her element. Go to Dukes café tomorrow after 3, it's an hour before she finishes her shift. Not only will you get to see her again, you will get to taste her would famous beignets. Trust me, once you have one it will change your life all together." Kiara encouraged him before catching up to her friends.

Naveen stood in the same spot for a while just staring into space. Tiana was really a different type of girl, he had to see her again and was going to follow her friend's advice. He heard the music finish and Charlottes voice and decided it was time for him to go back inside.


	5. Chapter 5: Reminiscing

Tiana was exhausted. She would work all day and all night and still have the energy to work but after last night, it was nonexistent. She pulled herself out of her bed and made her way downstairs and was greeted by her mother and an equally as tired Kiara.

"Morning mama." She said as she kissed her mother's cheek.

"Morning baby. You and Kiara really that tired? It didn't even seem like you were out that late." Her mother said humorously.

"We weren't! It's because Charlotte had us running around like crazy hours before, it caught up to us." Kiara moaned as she sat at the table eating breakfast that Eudora had made for the girls.

"You know I'm used to working and I can manage but this is different. I can't keep up with the partying lifestyle. I never understood how people do it." Tiana told her making her mother laugh.

"Well, I made you breakfast so don't you worry. I suggest you drink some tea and rest up before you start work." Eudora told her girls who just nodded in agreement. The rest of breakfast went on with light hearted chatter and joking as they talked about the events that happened last night.

"How could I forget to tell you! Auntie E, Tiana caught the eye of the one and only Prince last night." Kiara said mysteriously. Tiana's eyes grew wide as she completely forgot about that part, her mother turned to her with surprise and joy written all over her face.

"So, when was you going to tell your dear old mother this?"

"I don't know. I didn't think it was such a big deal." Tiana mumbled as she shied away, hoping the conversation would change.

"Darling, a Prince of a country is a big deal. What was he like?" Her mother was now very intrigued which made Kiara giggle at Tiana's growing embarrassment. These two really were sisters.

"He's nice... not what I expected. Thought he would be a slob but he didn't seem that bad but I can't judge when I just met him. He wouldn't pay no attention to me now, I'm just a basic waitress who happened to have a rich white friend and was able to meet the one and only Prince of Maldonia." Tiana said unenthusiastically but the two women in front of her was not having it.

"Tia, we both know it is a big deal. He may be a slob but oh well you could've run from him. All night he would only play into people hands to a certain degree but you, you were something completely different. Trust me when I say this is looking good." Kiara told her confidently as Eudora nodded along. Tiana just shook her head and started to clear away the table.

"I doubt I'm going to see him again Kia. I'm going to rest now." With that Tiana hurriedly left the room leaving Kiara and Eudora behind.

"You know she really wants to see him again right?" Kiara smirked.

"Of course! You think I don't know that girl. She is defiantly feeling something... I'm going to have to meet Princey very soon." Eudora pretended to sound threatening which made the young girl laugh before following Tiana's lead.

What annoyed Tiana was that her mother and sister were right. She was starting to find an interesting in the Prince...Naveen. He just seemed so different and not just because he was royalty but because he sounded generally sincere. Don't get her wrong, she has met boys that were sincere but this was different. It felt different.

'I need to stop thinking about him. It's getting out of hand now.' She thought as she set out her work clothes so it was ready when she needed it. 'I need to get my mind off him, I'm not going to see him again.' She tried to convince herself before flopping down back onto her bed to take her much needed rest.

On the richer part of New Orleans, Prince Naveen was having the same problem. He couldn't get Tiana out of his head and was determined to see her again. He was glad that Kiara had given him the tip about when he could see Tiana again and he was making sure he took up on that advice. He walked into the kitchen to see his breakfast laid out for him.

"Ashidanza! This looks amazing." He said as he sat down at the table around the food Lawrance had cooked.

"What should you being occupy your time with today?" He asked as he began to clean the already clean kitchen, he had to act like he was doing something.

"Nothing really. Just going to explore the city." He replied not wanting to go into detail of his plan.

"I will get my things-"

"No, that won't be necessary. I can go on my own." Lawrence was surprised to hear this and couldn't stop his shocked facial expression from showing. The Prince relied on everyone back in Maldonia. "I know it seems strange but I just want to go and... explore the place first. You can have the day off."

Naveen hated the idea that his parents sent him away but now he was free to do as he pleased and the first step was making sure anyone that has come over from Maldonia is out of his way, he didn't need them to be reporting to the parents every second. Before he could even finish his breakfast, Lawrence was already out the door. Shaking his head at his help, the young man got dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw how royal he looked.

'I need to get some... lower class clothes if I want to try and blend in.' Naveen thought. He still had a few hours left and he didn't know what to do with his time. He couldn't stop thinking about meeting Tiana again so he didn't think it though about what he should do during the time he waited. He sighed thinking about what to do in this strange new place and just walked out of his complex.

He began to wonder the streets of New Orleans. It was really a beautiful city. Beautiful smell, beautiful people, beautiful sounds. He will always love his birth right country but this was new to him. Sure, he would travel across the world for Royal trips but this was just for him and he could explore anything. He knew he shouldn't enjoy being here but he couldn't help himself. This was an amazing city.

As he looked around, everyone seemed to be staring at him, some from lust some from envy but he chose to ignore them... well he did give the women a cute wink here and there which sent them swooning. He couldn't help himself. All of a sudden something caught his ear. Jazz. Oh, the lovely sound of Jazz. Naveen ran over to the sound and saw a band playing. The grin on his face was childlike and he ran to the front and started dancing.

Everyone around him began cheering him on and some people joined in. He never thought he could just break out in dance and people would join in without missing a beat. He was going to have so much fun here. A woman who looked to be a couple years older than him leaped into his arm and they began to dance together and he was having a lot of fun. The song finally came to an end and everyone clapped. The Prince bowed and accepted the applause, he really loved the attention. The girl he was dancing with began to talk to him and he was listening until his eyes went across the street.

Dukes café.

'Tiana!' He thought as he ran across the street, completely ignoring the woman who was talking to him. As he reaches the door he stopped. What if she wasn't there? Would she even want to see him again? Would she think he was a creep for finding her so quickly, its barley been a day and he had found her. Yeah this was a bad idea. He was about to turn away when he saw her. She was rushing around catering to the customer's needs and was doing it so effortlessly.

'Breath. You can do this.' Naveen took a deep breath and walked inside. He could do this.


	6. Chapter 6: Duke's Cafe

"Eggs and pancake with a side of bacon times two."

*Ding ding*

"Got it!" Tiana announced as she whizzed over to the counted and collected the food on her tray. She effortlessly walked over to a father and daughter and presented their food with a smile.

"Here you go! Two egg and pancake with a side of bacon. I'll get you some extra napkins for the little one, I know the syrup can get very messy." The father thanked her and the little girl gave him a toothy grin which Tiana gushed over. She loved children; they are so adorable. She couldn't wait to have her own children some day and teach them cooking like how her father taught her. Everything she knows about cooking came from her father (a little from her mother too) so she couldn't wait to continue her family's legacy.

Tiana walked back to the counter and proceed to work on serving. She was working hard as always, getting all the tips she could to gain as much money as she could, she even had Kiara chipping in with tips.

Kiara was a power house, she knew how to run a business. She was a business woman in her own and she just needed the right opportunity to showcase her full work. Ever since these two girls started working at Duke's, business has been booming. Tiana and Kiara changed the way the café was ran for the better which is why Tiana asked her to be her business partner for Tiana's Place when they were 17. Since then, they have been hustling hard to get the money to buy the Sugarmill.

"Tiana! Stop daydreaming, we got food to serve. Table 6." Duke interrupted her thoughts and got straight back to work. Tiana never slacked.

Kiara was trying her best to concentrate on the tasks she was given but it was hard. She kept her eye on the door, waiting for the Prince to come through like he said he would. She has never seen Tiana so comfortable talking to someone she hasn't know for more than a year so she was making sure they spent as much time as possible.

"Kiara! Damn, I don't know what's wrong with you girls today but yall need to pay some attention. We got work to do!" Duke rolled his eyes at her.

"You know good and well we can run this blinded folded; don't you worry about me." She smiled at him and he just shook his head and flipped his eggs. Just as she was going to turn away from the door, she saw Naveen running towards the café. This was the moment she has been waiting for since she woke up this morning. Tiana best be ready.

Naveen walked in and everything seemed a bit busy. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves from the sounds of the chatter around him. He felt nervous. He just seemed so out of place around here, he was getting some looks but all for different reasons. He scanned the room and didn't recognize any faces from Charlotte's party until Kiara came up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I am so glad you came. Why don't you sit down over here and you will get served in just a second." with that, Kiara disappeared just as quick as she came leaving Naveen speechless. She moved so fast. He looked down at the menu and looked at something to order, nervous to see Tiana, this was a way to distract himself.

"Hello, my name is Tiana, I will be your waitress today. What can I get you Mr... oh Naveen?" Tiana was so used to saying this line she didn't even pay attention to who she was saying it to until she actually looked down to see him.

"I'm sorry, if you don't want to see me, I can go." He thought she sounded disappointed and was getting up to leave.

"No, it's fine. I just... didn't expect to see you." She shyly told him.

"You sound... disappointed."

"I'm not! I didn't know you would be able to find me. Enough of that, what would you like to eat?" She smiled down at him and he couldn't help but to smile back. Her smile was the most genuine thing he has seen and her dimples made it even more beautiful.

"Um... I'm not sure. I heard you're a great cook, I will have what every you offer." He smiled grew wider at her and once he finished that sentence, he saw the fire light up in her eyes. She was serious now.

"Don't you worry, I'll take care of you today." With that, she was gone and got right to making his food and he just watched her go. In the meantime, he just occupied himself by listening to people and seeing how they worked together. It made him miss Maldonia, where people knew each other and could have endless conversations about anything happening in their lives.

In the kitchen, Tiana was effortlessly making her famous beignets. If she didn't work at a café, she would have made him more than this but this was going to have to do. As she was making the last few, Kiara walked in.

"Kiara can you believe it? The Prince is here, in this café. You told him I worked, here didn't you?" She asked without taking her eyes away from the food.

"No." Tiana gave her a knowing look. "Okay, fine, yes I did. Who would have known the next time you two see each other? I know that you two and starting to feel one another and you need this break. Trust me, this will work out but only if you try." With that, Kiara walked back to serve the hungry customers.

Tiana walked over to Naveen and set down a plate of beignets. He looked down at the plate and he began to drool at the presentation and smell alone but had to quickly stop himself. He slowly picked one up and moved it towards his mouth as Tiana waited anxiously for his opinion. He placed the pastry in his mouth and chewed.

"Faladi Faldonza..."

"What? Is something wrong with it?" She asked nervously. Naveen just grinned before standing up and embracing her in a hug which was shocking to her.

"My taste buds have been blessed. I can't believe you just made these. I thank you, for making this just for me." He praised her. Yes, he had highly known and qualified chefs back home but this was different. You could taste the heart and soul Tiana put into it.

"Thank you. It will be a special once I get my restaurant." She told him and you could see the glow in her eyes come back when she talked about her dream.

"I have only tasted one thing and people would be a fool if they say you don't deserve it." He sincerely told her.

"Thank you, I appreciate that. You should try my gumbo."

"I hold you to that." Awkward pause. "I don't want to hold up your time because I know you have to work but I would really like if you could show me around this love city you call home today." He was so scared asking her and hoped he wouldn't get rejected.

"I would like that. I best be going before Duke bites my head off again." With that, she scurried away back to work.

**They meet again. I wonder what a day in New Orleans has to offer for these two.**

**-TBG**


	7. Chapter 7: After Hours

Tiana was nervous. Naveen has come to see her again and here she was rushing around a café covered in flour and syrup answering to Duke and the customers beck and call. She felt embarrassed. He is seeing her in her messiest form instead of her prim and polished way like how he saw yesterday. He probably would think she is an unkept tramp and shouldn't deserve to breath the same breath of air as him.

'He's probably disappointed. I really need to stop thinking like this.' She thought as she collected the finished customers plates and the tip they left. Every tip was getting her closer and closer to her dream restaurant and after the Fenner brothers' rejection, it has pushed her to work even harder. It wasn't just for her; it was her way of honoring her father and how hard he worked to make sure Tiana had a comfortable life.

"Tia! Snap out of it. Our shift is over, get out of these clothes and go get that Prince." Kiara told her excitedly as she basically dragged the apron off of Tiana.

"No. I look horrible and I have no other clothes."

Tiana thought she could get out of it but Kiara was already five steps ahead.

"Which is why I took it upon myself to provide you with some clothes so you can hang out with your soon to be husband."

Tiana couldn't help but roll her eyes at the comment. "Soon to be nothing. Just give me the damn clothes." With that, she walked into the toilet to get changed.

Naveen knew Tiana's shift was over because he saw Kiara take off her apron and disappeared into the back, most likely to get Tiana. He had been sitting there for so long, eating the food slowly to waste time as well as engaging in the customers curious questions. New Orleans was home to such lovely people and Naveen was beginning to feel comfortable here. The city of jazz offered him so much, not that he didn't miss home but it was refreshing to be away from having to be the crowned Prince. Here, he was just a Prince from a foreign country with no responsibilities. His thought was interrupted when he saw a smiling Kiara sat across from him.

"Where's Tiana? Did she not want to see me?"

"She is getting changed. She shouldn't be long. Now for the protective sister part; if you hurt her, I will not hesitate to hurt you. Prince or not. I will find a way for you to feel some type of pain, understood?" She pointed directly at Naveen and this shocked him because she has been so nice and soft since he met her yesterday.

"I completely understand."

"Glad we are on the same level."

"You know, I have a friend back home that is just like you. I think you would enjoy their company." Naveen chuckled at the girl after the slight tension went.

"I hope to meet them some day."

"Maybe you will." Naveen replied back to her. The two then engaged in basic conversation as they waited for Tiana.

"I'm ready." Tiana announced as she walked up to the table. She was wearing a simple blue dress but it hugged her curves perfectly.

"You look beautiful." Naveen completed her as he rose from his seat and pulled her into a kind of awkward hug.

"Thank you." She said quietly. "We should leave if you want to see the town while there's still some light out."

"Yes. Of course." With that he took out his wallet and gave Tiana a handful of money, making the girls eyes grow in size but Naveen took it a different way. "Is this not enough? I can leave more if you li-"

"No. This is fine. To be honest, this is way more than what you actually ordered. You can take some of it back." Tiana tried to put the money back into his hands but he pushed it back into her own.

"Keep it. Put it towards your restaurant." He smiled down at her before she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered a soft thanks in his ear. When they pulled apart, they took a large step back, shocked from their sudden closeness.

"We should leave, we have been here way longer than we have needed to." Kiara said as she took the money and put it in her bag with the rest of the tips, knowing that if she never jumped in the two would be clueless of what to do next. "I will count these up when I get home, see you later. Naveen, take care of her." With that Kiara left to make her way home, leaving the two slowly walking outside.

"So... where are we off to first?" Naveen asked as they began to walk down the street.

"Well, I know you enjoy jazz very much so I thought I can show you the streets where it is played the most." She said as they turned a corner. Just like that, there was a large band playing a soft jazz tune with a medium crowd surrounding them, swaying along to the sound of the melody.

"It's beautiful." Naveen voice was just as soft as the music as he looked off in wonder, not breaking eye contact away from the band. Tiana saw the look in Naveen's eyes. It was how she would look when she would cook. The love. The passion. The excitement. Every emotion possible. "How has it been growing up here?"

Tiana let out a sigh before answering. "I would say it has been crazy and comforting. Crazy because this city never seems to sleep. Music and partying everywhere you turn like here. There is such a rich culture here which I love. Everything I cook has come from this city and every time I make it, I feel like I am making people proud, mainly my father. I say comforting because this is all I know. I have only left here a handful of time but this is somewhere I will always call home. I live here, loved here, been heartbroken here... everything. My family is here and I wouldn't know what I would do without them. Which is why it makes it harder to believe my daddy isn't here to see me grow into an amazing young woman he always said I would be." Tiana ended the sentence with a single tear falling from her eyes.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any upset." Naveen hurriedly apologized as he looked down at Tiana, completely forgetting the music in the back.

"It's not your fault. I just tend to get emotional sometimes. Sorry."

"Don't apologies for something so normal. Never apologies for being yourself." Naveen reassured her. He wasn't sure what he was saying but it seemed to be working as Tiana face began to brighten again. Who would have thought Naveen could be this helpful in others feelings?

"Thank you." Tiana smiled at the honey eyed man before being cut off with the sound of applause from the crowd since the band had finished play.

"Ashidanza! That was beautiful." Naveen announced as they walked past the band and gave them a gentle nod in admiration and a tip.

"That's New Orleans for you... now where would you like to go next?" She asked the Prince. She was really beginning to enjoy herself. It has been a very long time since she has been in the company of someone other than Charlotte, Kiara and her mother.

"Well, I would like to get clothes to fit in and not the rich kind of fit in." Naveen said as he looked down at his outfit which just screamed rich and spoiled. He wanted to be furthest from it as he could.

"I know just the place we can go. It's just up her-"

"What a lovely lovely day it is. Pretty little Tiana and the one and only soon-to-be King of Maldonia. How may I be of services today?" A smooth deep voice called out before a figure appeared from the shadows.

Dr. Facillier. One of the many voodoo doctors in the city but this one was a different story. With his striking purple eyes, he attracted many customers. Each time he helps them with their problems, the clients would get more than what they bargained for. Despite this, people never stopped going to him. His pitch was too advertising for some to resist but Tiana has managed to stay away for the 2 years he has continued to ask her.

"And you are?" Naveen asked as he studied the slander man who had popped out of nowhere.

"Dr. Facillier at your service. A wish you would like I can give. All I need is a payment and agreement." The man circled around the two. He knew the Prince would attract big money; he just needed the shake of the hand.

"Don't listen to him. He's not one to be trusted. He will sell you dreams and crush it ways you wouldn't think were possible" Tiana said as she tried to move away from the doctor but he was not making them leave that easily.

"Now now Tiana. I have never done you wrong." He was getting mad at the girl for stopping his business.

"Not me but many people around here. You are tarnishing the world of voodoo." Tiana was getting frustrated and hopped the man would get out the way.

"How dare you, you dirty bitch." Naveen. It is time to jump in now.

"Let's stop there. Tiana is my company now so I will listen to her and we shall be on our way." Naveen announced before grabbing onto Tiana's hand and pulling her into the direction they were going before the man could step in front of them again. If they weren't so determined to get away, this would have felt very weird for them.

"Fine. Mark my words. One of you will get the shock of your life and it will not be pretty. It will mess with your vison of life and nothing will ever be the same. You just wait. An unlikely pair will crumble." The last thing the pair saw was the man's purple eyes vanish into the shadows which caused them to shiver. Just as quick as he left, the two parted their hands and continued their travel.

"I should have stepped in sooner." It seems as all these two do around each other is apologies for things they cannot control.

"Don't you worry. Pay him no mind. He's just upset that he can't convive everyone to find the easiest way out of life." Tiana said as they entered the shop. "Now, what are you going to buy?"

Naveen thought for a second before breaking out into a large grin which kind of scared Tiana.

"Everything."

Yup. Defiantly scaring her.

**Does Dr. Faciller's threats mean anything or is it just said out of anger? The two seem to be getting closer. I hope you enjoy Kiara's character. Make sure to leave reviews.**

**-TBG**


	8. Chapter 8: Learning

"You really did buy everything."

Tiana and Naveen had been inside the store for an hour and a half trying on clothes and posing. Having fun within the shop which made other customers look at them weirdly. Firstly, what was the Prince doing in a shop like this and secondly why were they acting so crazy.

"A Prince's word means everything." Naveen grinned down at her as they walked towards the car he had organized to pick them up.

"I guess it does mean something. Also, you didn't have to buy me anything. I am fine." Tiana tried to convince Naveen to not get her anything but he insisted. He ended up buy her three outfits with three pairs of shoes to match.

"One thing my parents taught me was how to treat a lady. I haven't been doing it much lately but I think that is about to change." He told her and they both had the largest grins on their faces. "Besides, I wanted to do this for you. As a thank you for showing me around and feeding me that amazing food. I honestly cannot wait for that restaurant of yours to open. I will be the number one customer, ordering everything off the menu every day. Ashidanza!" Naveen screamed in excitement making others around them look at the two strangely.

"Shh you're attracting attention." Tiana said almost seriously because she couldn't contain her laughter at how excited Naveen was acting.

"I just love food."

"My mama always said: the greatest way to a man's heart, is through his stomach." Tiana told him before panting him on the stomach and tried her best to contain herself when she felt the muscles under his shirt.

"Your mother is a wise woman."

"Trust me, she is."

"Like mother like daughter." Naveen said which caused Tiana to giggle. They finally reached the end of the road where an expensive white car was waiting on the corner with a security guard and chauffeur.

"Prince Naveen. Your ride awaits to take you back to your accommodation." The chauffeur says as he opens the door.

"First, I would like you to drop this young lady home first. Miss Tiana, please let him know your address." Naveen told his driver which made them both look at him in shock.

"Naveen you don't have to-"

"But I want to. I can't leave you out here when its late."

"Naveen, I know this city like a recipe book. I know how to get around I will be fine." Tiana tried to convince him but he was not having it.

"No, no, I shall bring you home safely. I know you will be safe on your own but I will like to drop you to your home."

Tiana sighed. She was nervous for him to see where she lives because he would probably think it looked horrible because it was not fancy at all but he didn't seem to be giving up any time soon.

"Fine you can take me home." Naveen felt giddily when she agreed and waited for her to tell the driver where she lived before helping her inside and the climbing in behind her.

"We're ready." Naveen told the driver and off they went, through the Saturday night of New Orleans. "Faldi Faldonza! This city just continues to amaze me, you are lucky to live in such a place." He said as he looked outside the window.

"I guess. What's your home country like? You haven't really talk about it since we've met." Tiana asked him and this caused his eyes to divert to her. It has only been a day since he's been here and he's already shown her more personality than he would any other woman.

"Well... it's a lovely place. You would love it. We speak Maldonian which is a mix of English, French and Italian. I know how to speak Spanish and Portuguese and others due to having to learn it for foreign relations. Its required for the Royal family to speak more than just the native language. We mainly have hot seasons just a few cold seasons. Bèl beaches which is my favorite places to be. The people and food are amazing. It's just a lovely place to live, I hope I can show you one day." Naveen told her and you could see the pride in his eyes.

Tiana found it odd that he never mentioned his family but didn't push for it since they haven't known each other that long.

"I keep hearing you say a word um... Ashi... Ashi.."

"Ashidanza?"

"Yeah that. What does that mean?" Tiana asked with general interest.

"It means when something is exciting. Like amazing. I can teach you some other words if you like?" The Prince asked as his honey eyes looked into her chocolate one which caused her to smile.

"Sure. I would like that."

"Ok. Faldi Faldonza is like saying oh my goodness. Pruto means Prince. Abinaza means bye." He told her and she listened to him carefully and repeated after him each time, perfecting her accent.

"Well I think this language is Ashidanza." Tiana said which made them both laugh.

"Your highness, we have arrived at your first destination." The chauffeur said from the front.

"I guess this is me." Tiana sighed as she looked at her home and saw the light still on.

"Let me walk you to your door."

"No you don't have to-" By the time she started talking he was already out the car and raced around the side to open the door for her. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Naveen reached in the car as she got out and collected her bags and held it as they walked side by side to her door.

"Thank you for today." She told him.

"No, thank you for today." That smile of his was so contagious.

"How would you like to come to church tomorrow? It's just at the end of the street, we passed it on the way here. Service starts at 10. You don't have to come if you don't want to, I just wanted to ask but I understand if you don't..." Tiana nervously started to rant from feeling nervous all of sudden. It sounded like a date but who would do one to church?

"Of course I will come. I will be here in my Sunday best." Naveen was excited to see Tiana for a third day in the row so he was going to make sure he looked his best.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"I guess you will. Goodnight Tiana." Naveen lightly lifted her hand and brought it to his plumped lip, planting a delicate kiss.

"Abinaza Naveen." This caught him off guard to hear his language come out of her mouth and it made her more enchanting than she already is.

With that, he practically skipped to his car never feeling so excited to go to church but because Tiana invited him, he was ready to go.

"Let's go." He told his driver and he was off for a much-needed rest not before waving off to Tiana who was ready to walk inside.

Tiana stood there and waved to the Prince. She would have waited to see the car go down the street but she could see her neighbors looking out the window to the car and then Tiana. She quickly picked up her things and practically ran inside feeling as if she could finally breath.

"So, how was it?" Her mother and sister suddenly popped around the corner with large grins on their faces which scared Tiana. She did not expect them to come out of nowhere like that.

"You need to tell us everything." Kiara said as she dragged her into the kitchen where dinner was set for them all to eat.

'This was going to be a long night.' Tiana thought as she began to tell them about her time with the one and only Prince Naveen of Maldonia.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.** **B****èl- means beautiful in Creole.**** Make sure to leave reviews about what you think of the story so far.**

**-TBG**


	9. Chapter 9: Love

It was Sunday morning and the Rose family were getting ready for their day of church. Every Sunday they would go down to service to celebrate the Lord with their community. It was the only day that Tiana would relax and not work because if she didn't, she would have crashed and burned a long time ago. It was her mother and Kiara that convinced her to take Sundays off even though Tiana tried to argue that it was slowing her down from getting her restaurant but they won the argument. It's been a year since Tiana has taken this time off and she has felt so much better. Taking this day off made her work harder and more which meant her money jar grew larger and larger.

She stood in front of her mirror looking at her light-yellow dress before making her way downstairs. Her mother was wearing a lilac dress and Kiara had on a red dress, all made by the one and only Eudora Rose.

"You ready Tiana?" Her mother asked her as she fussed over Kiara and make sure her dress was straight.

"Yeah but I just wanted to wait for-"

*Knock knock*

"I wonder who that could be." Kiara said sarcastically which made Eudora laughed before she answered the door.

"Good morning ma'am. My name is Naveen. I have been invited here by your lovely daughter to join you in today's service." Naveen greeted as he lightly pecked Eudora's hand.

The older woman nodded in approval. Tiana got a respectful one. "Nice to meet you young man, why don't you come in." She stepped out the way and allowed Naveen to walk inside. As he stepped in, Tiana couldn't help but stare at him. He was wearing an all-white suit and his hair was curled to perfection.

'So handsome.' Tiana thought but she had to quickly get out of her head when Naveen came over to her. In the time she was staring at him, he already managed to greet Kiara so she was last.

"Tiana."

"Naveen."

"Again, I thank you for the invite." He said as he raised her hand to his lips, again, not breaking eye contact.

"It's nothing." She simply replied feeling as if her mouth would fail to keep her thoughts as thoughts.

"We should get going before we are late." Eudora said as she collected her bag and walked out the house.

"Indeed." Naveen happily said and he smiled at Tiana who gave him a dimpled smile back.

'Those dimples... that smile... so bellissima' **(gorgeous) **Naveen thought. She looked perfect in that dress. He didn't understand how this was only his third day here and he has already started falling for a girl, it took him at least a few months to genuinely like someone when he was back home. That's why he slept around instead because he just found it easier.

The four walked down the street and engaged in casual conversation with each other since they only were a couple of minutes away from the church.

As they walked inside, Kiara, Tiana and Eudora were hugging and kissing people left right and center while Naveen nervously stayed back. He observed the people who were talking and taking their seats inside. This was the complete opposite from Charlotte's party. This church was full of people who looked like Naveen and Tiana. All black in all different shades, shapes and sizes. Seeing people that looked like him made him feel a bit more comfortable or was it because Tiana was coming back over to him with a large smile on her face?

"Naveen I would like you to meet someone." She told him as she grabbed onto his arm and pulled him into the direction where she had just come from. "Naveen, I would like you to meet Reverend Ronnie Franklin and First Lady Linda Franklin." She introduced them to each other. Naveen reached forward and shook both people's hands.

"Very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Franklin."

"Nice to meet you too young man. We have been hearing about you quiet a lot since your arrival. A Prince from foreign lands. Didn't think we would see you in these parts of town but that just means God guided you here for a purpose and you will find it soon." The Reverend told Naveen. The service hasn't even started and he was already receiving wise words.

"I hope I find that purpose." Naveen said before looking at Tiana and quickly smiling at each other.

"We should be taking our seats, it's about to start. Why don't you come sit up the front with us today?" Linda said to the family.

"Only if that is alright with you." Eudora said and the two women held onto each other arms before walking to their seats and the three young adults followed behind. As always, Naveen was getting questioning looks, he was really immune to it. They took their seats at the front, Tiana sat in the middle of Kiara and Naveen while Eudora sat next to the Pastor's wife and Kiara.

"Good morning." Ronnie Franklin addressed the church.

"Good morning." The church replied back.

"I cannot hear you. I said good morning!"

"Good morning!"

"That's much better, can't be somber on this holy day. Firstly, I would like to thank all those who have attended the church this beautiful day. We have a special guest today. Prince Naveen of Maldonia has joined us today so I hope you make him feel welcomed." Naveen held his hand up in appreciation and he could hear the few whispers from the people in the back, many were greeting him.

"Now the topic of today: love." This caused Tiana and Naveen to become nervous, this was something they did not want to hear.

"Don't we love love? Such a beautiful thing. Love is life. It makes life. It brings joy, happiness, a sense of belonging... it makes you feel whole. We love thy neighbor. As a matter of fact, turn to your neighbor and tell them you love them." Ronnie told them and this caused Tiana and Naveen to have the heat of their bodies to go straight to their face.

"I love you." They said to each other and they held each other's gaze for a while. If it was anyone else in the church then they wouldn't have felt so nervous to say it but it wasn't. The three words left their lips effortlessly to one another as if they were meant to say it.

"That's what I like to hear. There's too much hate and pain in this world, we need to learn how to love not hate. Love over hate. Love... conquers hate. Love is what builds a family and a future because a broken home does no one any good. If you have a lost love one then you understand the pain you feel when there is no love in the home, it simply crumbles apart." He took a pause for a moment to let his words to sink in and boy was it sinking in the young people in the room.

"I can pull out countless quotes from the bible about love but there is one I want you to take today. 'Above all, love each other deeply, because love covers over a multitude of sins.' 1 Pete 4:8... It goes to show that love will overcome any sin life throws at you and don't be afraid. Young people I am talking to you. Don't be scared, embarrass it. There's nothing to be afraid of, when it is real you will know. When God sends you a real one, you will know. Just because they weren't the one at first doesn't mean God hasn't finished his plan. No child, he has just started. If you let him in your life, he will better your life. Can I get an amen?"

"Amen!"

"I would like to say the first prayer of today. Hold onto your neighbors' hands and bow your heads." Everyone in the church did so. When Tiana and Naveen did, they looked at each other quickly before bowing their heads, Mr. Franklins words were getting to them.

"Dear heavenly father, we as your children look to you with love. Jesus, you died for our sins out of love so we can love. Help your children find love. Show them the way Lord. Amen." He ended his short prayer and the church gave praises and applause.

"The morning has just started. Let's keep this energy up shall we church. Hallelujah! God is good!"

"All the time!"

With that the church service continued with prayers, songs and speeches and Naveen was fully engaged. He doesn't remember the last time he had attended church and he was glad Tiana invited him. He needed this spiritual awakening; he has been in the dark for far too long. Maybe Tiana was that light he needed to guide him, who knows.

What he does know is that her hand felt perfect in his hand. The two has not let go of each other since the first praying and they didn't seem to be letting go any time soon.

**Had to take you all to church in this chapter. I found a random quote from the Bible and then I ended up sitting down and thinking about it for longer than I thought. Hopefully you take something away from my random ranting. Don't worry, more Naveen and Tiana coming soon.**

**Until next time**

**-TBG**


	10. Chapter 10: Sunday Dinner

"Ashidanza! That services was beautiful." Naveen announced as he stepped out into the warm afternoon air. He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes. Church really enlightened the young man.

"I am glad you enjoyed it. I guess you would be joining us next week. That is if you're not going back home any time soon." Eudora asked Naveen as they began to walk back to the house.

"I hope so. I am not sure how long I will be staying here... maybe another month or so." Naveen lied. He knew that his parents sent him away for half a year, hoping he could get his act together in that time. A crowned Prince cannot be away from the kingdom too long as that would show that they were an unstable monarchy and they did not need that attention.

"Well church is now finished which means we got to start cooking." Kiara said as they got onto the street they lived on.

"I cannot wait to get out these clothes and start cooking." Tiana said happily as she held onto her mother.

"Naveen, you're staying for dinner I hope you know that." Eudora told him in a motherly tone which caught him off guard.

"Mama-" Tiana tried to jump in.

"Tiana. You really think I was going to let this young man go home with nothing to eat? I thought you knew me better."

Tiana sighed and held a hand to her head which made Kiara and Naveen laugh.

"I guess that's that. What will be on today's menu?" Naveen asked as they stepped into the house.

"Gumbo." All three women said at once.

"You stay here young man while we change out of our clothes, then we can all start cooking." Eudora got him a glass a water and seated him in the living room while she ran upstairs.

'We?' Naveen thought as he nervously sipped on his water. He has never cooked in his life let alone stepped foot in a kitchen. He had cooks that made his meals, even his snacks and then he had people bring them to him when it was time.

Not long after, Tiana came downstairs and sat next to Naveen.

"How you feeling?" She asked him.

"I am feeling good, you?"

"Good."

They both sat next to each other, not knowing what to say next. Just as Naveen was about to ask her something, her mother and sister came downstairs.

"Let's get started, I am starving." Kiara immediately walked into the kitchen and began pulling out ingredients.

"Come on kids let's get cooking. Naveen, I will get you an apron for you to put on so you don't get your nice clothes dirty." She pulled him over to where there was a green apron hung up on the side.

Naveen stood there lost because everyone seemed to know what they were doing. They moved around effortlessly from the fridge to counter, counter to cupboard without bumping into each other once.

"Umm..." Naveen mumbled from his spot which made the women stop and look at him.

"Baby. Why don't you help Tiana mince the vegetables?" Eudora instructed the boy. The way Eudora was with Naveen made him feel like he knew her all his life and was just another day hanging out together.

"Ok..." He nervously answered back before walking over to where Tiana was standing. "Hi."

"Hi." They smiled at each other. "Have you ever minced before?" She asked him.

"No, I have not."

"Don't worry, I can teach you." She then proceeded to spend the next two minutes teaching the Prince how to mince vegetables. Her hands would lay on top of his every now and then which was very comforting to him. The four of them spent the next hour or so prepare the food and once it was done, sat around the table. They held hands for a quick prayer before diving in to their meal.

"Ashidanza this food is amazing. You all are amazing chefs. I should tell the cooks at home about this recipe and tell them to make it for me and my famiglia." Naveen told them happily.

"So, Naveen, what is it like to be the Prince of a whole country?" Kiara asked which made Tiana give her a warning glace which she just shrugged off.

"Well, it comes with a lot of responsibilities. You have to keep up a clean appearance because the whole country is watching. There are people that are just waiting for us to mess up so they can find a weakness in the monarchy but my parents never allowed it to show. I guess I never realized how hard they work to make sure of that. There wasn't always a monarchy." Naveen explained to the family as they all sat around to listen to his stories.

"What happened before the monarchy?" Tiana asked with interest as she leaned in more to hear what he had to say next which made Naveen happy to see her so interested in his history.

"Well, around 200 years ago, there was an evil dictator that ruled Maldonia and installed fear into all the people. Until two brave men named Ralphie and Augustus, secretly rallied people to kill the dictator. It led to a blood bath that lasted 5 days before the two finally killed the dictator as they desired to do. From there the two friends restored the country in even better ways, the people loved them so much, they wanted both to be Kings. To settle it, Augustus got half the land of Maldonia and thus it became Akrainela **(A-crain-nella)**. The two kingdoms have a strong alliance and people always hope that one day, there will be a marriage between the two, joining it together but as of right now we're family in a different way."

Throughout the whole story, the whole family were pulling different facial expressions as they reacted to each sentence.

"Well isn't that something." Eudora was the first to speak.

"What is your family like?" Tiana asked.

"My family? Very different from your family. There's my father and mother, King Rafu and Queen Nalea and my little brother Prince Rafi. We cannot forget about my paternal grandparents Rafu the first and Antonia. I don't know how I will be able to live up to their work. I am to be crowned when my father steps down and faldi faldonza I am terrified." Naveen confessed.

"Why you so scared? You will be fine, you just got to work hard for what you believe in and everything will be fine." Tiana reassured him. For the second time today, she rested her hand on top of his and he tried his best not to draw attention to it but the others did see. Her hand on his now felt natural.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that." He smiled at her. To them, they were the only two in the room. Naveen couldn't help staring into her beautiful brown eyes of her. It was cut short but a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Both Kiara and Eudora announced as they jumped up to get the door hoping that whoever was there would leave so Tiana and Naveen could talk so more.

As they opened the door, they were met by three men.

"Hello what can I do for you?" Eudora asked them.

"Good evening ma'am. We are here to escort Prince Naveen home." The short and round man said at the front. Looking over the men, she could tell that the other two were his driver and security.

"Oh, come in come in." They began to walk over where Tiana and Naveen were now standing.

"Naveen, we are here to bring you back to your accommodation." The man spoke up again.

"Ah. Lawernce I see you have made your arrival." Naveen said disappointedly. It was getting late but her didn't want to leave.

"Yes, your highness, we are ready to leave."

"Ohh. Your highness. Fancy." Kiara laughed.

"You don't have to call me that Kiara, Naveen is fine but I must be going now." Naveen sighed and was about to say his goodbyes when Eudora stepped in.

"Nah uh. Have you boys eaten?" She asked the newcomers. They were shocked by the question but shook their heads and mumbled no. "Well alright then. Sit down at the table and I will bring you some gumbo." The older woman whisked away into the kitchen and began to fix the men some plates.

"I guess I am staying longer." Naveen laughed.

"I guess you are." Tiana smiled up at him and he gave her an even bigger grin back.

They ate, talked and laughed which made Naveen feel like he belonged here with the Rose family. He never really got these types of moments with his family because of how busy they were running a country but it still never matched what he was experiencing here. When he got back home, he would make sure there was more moments like this. If not for him, for Rafi. He needed this type of love.

Naveen looked back over to where Tiana was laughing, letting out an adorable laugh. Well, Naveen needed this type of love.


	11. Chapter 11: Date Part 1

Two weeks have gone by and Tiana and Naveen have grown closer. He would come by the Café and walk home together every day. People were no longer surprised to see the Prince and the waitress together anymore and they liked no longer having the attention. They could relax without feeling as if they were being watched, especially since Naveen told his staff to take the majority of their time off and basically not bother him. He's barley seen them since.

Today Tiana had a day off so he decided to surprise her at her home. As much as she hated to have days off, she wasn't needed at the café. Over the two weeks, Naveen had begun to grow feelings for Tiana but he wasn't sure how she felt so he was going to surprise her with a night out to see where it would lead to.

He was currently fixing his curly dark brown locks in the mirror to make sure it was perfect. He was dressed in a formal black suit with a green tie.

To say he was nervous was an understatement. He has never really taken a girl out like how he was about to do now. Sure he might take them to dinner but that was only to butter her up before bedding her. Tiana was different. She was determined, head strong, passionate and so much more. He would explain but he needed to go get her before it got too late.

His driver drove him over to where Tiana lived and he stepped out. He looked at the lit house and wanted to run back inside his car. Was he really ready for this? Would Tiana say no? What if he took this all out of context and she was just being nice? He would look and feel like an idiot and he didn't take well to embarrassment.

Sucking up his nervousness, he walked straight up to the door and knocked.

* * *

Tiana was sitting at home, stuck in her own thoughts. Unfortunately, she had a day off and she felt useless and a day further from her dream restaurant. This restaurant was her everything, it was all she thought about. Well… not as much as of recent.

The past two weeks hanging out with Naveen has shown a side of her she didn't know would come out until she reached her dream. She managed to relax and whenever she finished her shift, she got to look forward to more than just cooking, her family and sleep. Naveen was very patient with her as he sat quietly minding his business as he waited for her to finish her shift. She would try and convince him to go home but he wouldn't budge at all. He stayed for however long it took her to finish her shift. Some may find it creepy but she found it sweet.

She learned that there was more to the Prince than what the papers said. She didn't look at him as some rich royal, she saw Naveen for Naveen which she knew that's all he wanted to be known as. Naveen. She respected him for coming out here on his own to find who he was besides the crowned Prince. Kiara couldn't stop teasing the two about how they were going to have a fairytale wedding and hundreds of kids running around ruling the place. Tiana would always have pushed her sister away as Naveen just nervously laughed.

It did cause Tiana to think. Once her restaurant was up and running, how long was it until she had children. Sure she was only 19 but there was always pressure on women to have children, the younger the better. Children were her second dream. As for now: Tiana's Place needed to be done.

Tiana was pulled out of her thoughts by the knock of the door.

"Tia! Get the door!" She heard Kiara call from her room.

"Don't rush me!" Tiana shook her head as she walked towards the door. She sighed before slowly opening the door. "Hello- Naveen?"

Naveen stood there with a cheesy, nervous smile, roses and something behind him.

"Um- Good evening Tiana."

Naveen mentally slapped himself. He was better than this. He was The Prince Naveen of Maldonia for goodness sake. He should know how to greet people better than this, he did it hundreds of times. Well, this time the person was strikingly gorgeous.

"Good evening Naveen. What can I do for you?" She asked as she looked down at the floor in his hands. Seeing her looking at the flowers, he quickly held it out towards her which caused her to slightly jump in surprise.

"Sorry. These… these are for you." He breathed out. He was trying his best to calm his nerves.

"Thank you. They're beautiful. I'll put these in water-"

"Wait. I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous. I have never felt this nervous in my life and I have a lot of things to be nervous about-"

"Naveen." Tiana smiled at him which caused him to instantly atop his rambling.

"Right. I would like to take you out. On a date. Tonight. Right now. Please." Naveen tried his best to hold a smile, preparing himself for rejection.

Tiana's big brown eyes grew an extra size. She never expected Naveen to blurt that out.

Tiana stood there shocked for a second. A date? She hadn't been on one for the past 2 years.

"Oh Naveen. I wish I could but I don't have anything to wear." Tiana told him.

"No need to worry about that." Tiana turned to see Kiara and her mother standing around the corner with large smirks on their faces.

"Mama, what are you talking about?"

"Well Princey here asked to take you out on a little date a few days ago so I said he could as long as I could make your dress." Eudora explained to her daughter.

"But the only dress I saw you make was for Lottie-"

"I hid it of course dear. Now lets quickly put it on so you kids can get out of here." Eudora grinned as she pulled her daughter away.

* * *

After five minutes of waiting. Naveen saw Kiara step into the living room where he was waiting.

"Introducing, the one and only, Miss Tiana Angel Rose!"

Naveen slowly stood as he saw Tiana step into view. Time seemed to slow as he managed to lay his eyes on her beauty.

She had on a green dress that matched his tie and reached just about her knees, long green gloves and a matching green headpiece of feathers.

"You look… wow…" Was all he could get out. Tiana felt her face heat up.

"I work magic." Eudora said approvingly.

"Of course you do mama. You're the number one seamstress in New Orleans and I love this dress but what am I going to wear for shoe's?" Tiana asked embarrassingly as she looked down at her bare feet.

"I have this covered." Naveen rushed over to the packaged she guessed was hidden behind his back when he walked in. He quickly opened it which revealed green shoes with a golden buckle.

"Oh Naveen…" She whisper. Naveen got down on one knee and delicate began to place the shoes onto her feet. "They fit perfectly."

"Kiara helped me."

"Weelll I wouldn't say help per say. I say more of guided in the right direction." Kiara shrugged nonchalantly making Tiana laugh.

"Ok Kia." Tiana shook her head before turning back to Naveen who had somehow gotten her hands that magically now had gold bangles on them. "Oh my! These must cost a fortune."

"For you, money doesn't matter." Hearing this made Tiana look deeply into his honey eyes. She could see that he meant what he said and this created butterflies in her stomach. What was this feeling? She knew this feeling but she wanted to see how long she could deny it for.

"Can y'all just get out the house already before its too late?" Kiara said impatiently from her spot which caused Eudora to lightly shove her.

Naveen and Tiana laughed. "She's right. We should leave before we miss our reservation." Naveen said and instantly regretted it because he just ruined the surprise.

"You're taking me to a restaurant?"

"Well yes. I know you're working to get your own but I wanted to treat you out. You're not a club person so I didn't want you to be completely out of your element. I knew where there was food, you would be in your comfort zone and who knows, you may give the chef some tips." Hearing the last part made the women in the room laugh because they all knew Tiana was going to anyway.

"Well now that you say that, let's get going." Tiana beamed at Naveen which caused her dimples to look even deeper if that was even possible.

"I would like my daughter at 12 sharp." Eudora stared down Naveen.

"No she don't. You can keep her. We don't want her. Bye have fun!" Kiara shoved the two out the door before quickly closing it behind them before anyone could protest. "Ugh. Where's my Prince." Kiara exaggerated.

"Yours will come soon baby… all in due time. Now lets see them off."

* * *

"You're family is very entertaining." Naveen said with his thick accent as they walked towards the car, not before looking back and seeing the peeping eyes from the window.

"Trust me. I know."

With that, Naveen opened the door open for Tiana to get in. She smiled at him as she climbed in. She began to think about what the night will hold and what Naveen will bring to table. For someone who is very confident, it was interesting to see him so nervous when he asked to take her out. She looked over at Naveen who sent her a charming smile her way.

'This should be an interesting night.' She thought as the car took off to their new destination.


	12. Chapter 12: Date Part 2

After a silent 15-minute ride, the two stopped off at a prestigious restaurant called 'Le Vin Royal'. The outside was beautiful, it was white with bright luminating the sign and the entrance.

Tiana knew of this place. It was an expensive place and where someone like her would not be seen. There were a few people sitting outside who were giving them side eyes since they stepped out the car, making Tiana shiver at the intense air. Naveen seemed oblivious to it all as he walked towards the entrance.

"Naveen wait." Tiana pulled him back. He looked down at her uncomfortable facial expression and instantly his face dropped thinking she didn't like the choice he picked out. Tiana saw this and stopped him before he could say anything. "No no. There's nothing wrong with the restaurant per say. It is beautiful but... this isn't a place for people like me. Like us." Tiana said as she looked around again. There were still a few eyes watching the two but she had to ignore them for now.

"Tiana. You deserve to be in a place like this, your place is going to be a thousand times better than this. I don't want you to worry about anything. I am going to treat you like the Princess you are, starting from now. Don't worry about these jealous people who are jealous of your radiance." Naveen told her sincerely. Hearing him say this made her tear up a little. She was so used to being covered in food that it felt different being dressed up and having others cook for her, Kiara and her mother barley did. Hearing Naveen saying those things made her feel ten times better, he knew just what to say.

"Ok." Tiana simply told him, making him break out into a grin. He held out his hand and she happily accepted as they walked towards the front desk.

"Bonsoir. How may I... help you?" The waited said as she looked the two up and down. Tiana tried to step out of view but Naveen reassuringly squeezed her hand.

"Oui. J'ai une réservation sous le nom de Absalon." Naveen said with perfect French. The way it rolled off the tongue made Tiana's knees shake. His Maldonian accent was sexy but hearing a new language was fascinating to her. Tiana looked over at the waiter and saw the shocked look on her face before clearing her throat and checking the list.

"Right this way Sir." She told them before walking them over to their section. Tiana looked around the very well-lit room and imagined her own restaurant. It was going to be as bright as this place but bigger and better. There was going to be music playing to help guide the atmosphere as they enjoyed her soon to be world famous food. She couldn't wait.

The young girl was pulled out her thoughts as they stopped. They had their own private section away from peering eyes. It was warm and romantic which made Tiana's breath to catch in her throat.

"Here." Naveen said as he pulled out the chair for her.

"Thank you." She grateful took a seat as she continued to look around the room. "This is beautiful. How did you managed to get this place?"

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve Princess."

Princess. That's the second time he called her that today.

"How comes you keep calling me Princess?" She asked curiously.

"Because you are a Princess. Way better than the ones I have met. You are no match for them." Naveen told her truthfully making Tiana heat up.

"Thank you... I have another question. Who is Absalon?"

"Ah yes. That is my middle name. I wanted to go by a different name when I reserved this place so I asked my trusted help Lawrence to do it for me." Naveen explained.

"I like it."

"And I like yours. Angel is a perfect fit for you. Your parents knew you was an Angel from the moment you entered the world." Naveen smiled at her as he saw her shyly look down for a second before moving her big brown eyes back onto his honey coloured eyes.

"My father gave me that name. He would say the same thing you just said."

"I wish I met him."

"I'm sure he would have hated you."

Hearing this caused a shock facial expression to spread across his face. He did not expect that.

Seeing Naveen's face made Tiana burst into a fit of giggles which Naveen found adorable but still wanted an explanation about what she meant.

"He would have hated you because you took his daughter out on a date. I was a big daddy's girl so whenever I would play out with boys in the neighborhood when I was younger, he would glare so hard you would feel it a mile away." Tiana laughed and Naveen laughed with her until he saw he face suddenly fall. "I miss my daddy so much..."

"I can tell you do. Fidati di me, trust me, you're making him proud every day." Naveen smiled at her and before they could continue, a waiter came to take their order.

They ordered and waiting for their meals.

"Have you spoken to your parents?" Tiana asked as she took a sip of water.

"I wrote them last night; it should get to them within 2 day." Naveen shrugged. Tiana noticed how closed off he was about his parents and wanted to find out more.

"What are they like? Your parents?" She asked, staring intensely at the man across from her, waiting for an answer.

Naveen was caught off guard. He didn't think she would be so interested in his parents. He might as well tell her everything now since she asked no matter how much he wanted to run from his past.

"They're... not your, average, parents." He started off; he gave her a sheepish smile which she just smiled at.

"Naveen. Of course they're not, they are a King and Queen."

"I know but it wasn't always as easy as it seems. Father was busy doing business with mother alongside him if not doing her own projects. Me? I spent most my time with nannies who did everything for me. I barley picked up anything on my own. I have learned more here than I have all my years in the palace, mainly thanks to you." He told her and he genuinely meant what he said.

"All you needed was a little push, that's all. We still have work to do but we'll get there." Tiana laughed. Just then, the waiter arrived with their food. They thanked her and dug into the food. "Hm, this could do with a little bit more salt and a whole load of pepper." Tiana instantly analyzed from her first bite.

"Maybe you're right."

"I am always right Naveen... now, back to your story." Tiana took another bite of her food but her eyes never left Naveen's.

"Right yes. My mother is beautiful and smart. My father is strong-headed and powerful. He is a great King... I never know how I will live up to his work." Naveen lowered his head at just the thought of him being King. He would screw everything up. Lead the country into poverty, war, famine. Anything.

"Naveen. Stop thinking like that. You will be a great King when your time comes. Don't doubt yourself you hear me." Tiana told him sternly as if she was a mother which shocked him.

"Yes Tiana... oh, how can I forget. Il mio fratellino, Rafi. Ashidanza, Princess you would love him. He is so adorable and smart, much better Prince than I am." Naveen said but he stopped when he saw Tiana's raised eyebrow raised as if telling him to stop lying.

"Aww, I can't wait to meet him. I bet he's more adorable than you."

"Now now Princess, no one is as adorable as me."

"Debatable." She smirked behind her glass but before Naveen could say anything else, the waiter came over to collect their now empty plates and collect their dessert order.

"Now that we have our dessert, I think it's time I tell you the real reason I am here..." Naveen said nervously.

Tiana sat up, giving him even more attention if that was even possible.

"What are you talking about Naveen?" Tiana questioned in her thick New Orleans accent which sent shivers down his spine.

"The truth is... I got sent away. Back home... I had a reputation. Partying, drinking... women." Naveen shuddered at Tiana's growing uncomfortably at the mention of women. "I was doing a lot. There was a pregnancy scare but don't worry, I have no children. My parents saw that I was becoming too reckless and harming the crown so they cut off my money and sent me away. I'm sorry I lied to you but being here has brought out a new and different side of me that I am beginning to like all thanks to you. You so effortlessly changed me Tiana." Naveen hurriedly said, scared of her reaction.

Tiana looked at him shocked but she would be lying if she said she was completely surprised. Everyone had heard in the papers about his womanizing ways so something like that was bound to happen. It almost made her wonder if he looked her as just another woman to tick off his never ending list. Is this what the date was? To wine and dine her so she agreed to bed him? No, this is Naveen we're talking about. The one that hasn't left her side since they met.

Naveen saw the concerned look on her face as she soaked up the information he just told her. Yes it was a lot but he needed to tell her because he had come to realise that Tiana is the best woman he has ever met and didn't want to miss this opportunity. One that didn't care about his status or the richest that should come with it. She saw Naveen for Naveen. He decided to break the silence with a question he had been holding onto for the past week.

"Tiana… you make me happy, I want to make you happy. You're bello, talented, incredibile and so much more. I could describe you in many words in many languages and I will continue to remind you of your worth so long as I have you." He paused and sucked in a deep breath. Tiana watched him with her eyes become pools full of chocolate. "Tiana Angel Rose… would you do me the honors of becoming my ragazza? I mean girlfriend." Naveen ended with a nervous smile showing off his perfect white teeth.

Silence.

Silence.

"Umm... Tiana?" Naveen grew worried as he saw the tears in her eyes. He thought she was upset for lying to her. "Faldi faldonza... I'm so sorry Tiana I-" Naveen started but Tiana cut him off.

"Naveen. Its ok. I understand why you didn't tell me in the beginning, trust me, I would most likely had avoided you at all cost." Tiana laughed while Naveen just let out a nervous chuckle. "To answer your question... yes."

"Yes?" Naveen's eyes grew wide. Did he just hear her say yes?

"Yes." Tiana giggled at the childish grin that grew on his face.

"Ashidanza!" By now he was ready to jump across the table which made Tiana giggle even more which Naveen found even more adorable. "Now Princess, some dessert!" He announced excitedly as he saw the waitress coming back over.

Naveen was overjoyed. This was his first official girlfriend. The other girls in his life were just scagliare. Flings. They were nothing to him. Tiana was a girl he was ready to have an actual relationship with. It was going to take him some time to get into the swing of things but he knew everything would fall into place eventually.

He had to tell his parents about his maturing, they will be so proud of the man he was becoming.

Tiana looked across at the boy across from her. Her boyfriend. Who just so happened to be a crowned prince. She couldn't believe it. Her, a little old black girl waitress from New Orleans was out on a date with her new boyfriend Prince Naveen of Maldonia. She got butterflies in her stomach just thinking about the adventures they would go on together. Now he would have to understand that she would be working a lot but she hoped they could find a way to be together and work towards her dream.

The two spent the rest of the night talking and laughing about all and different things. They didn't force the agender of a relationship since it was only two minutes old but they would be lying if they said they weren't excited. This relationship was about to bring on new opportunities and they were eager to see what.

* * *

**The two are official. Lets see how their time together as a couple goes. Make sure to leave reviews.**

**Until next time**

**-TBG**


	13. Chapter 13: Telling Them About It

Tiana was shocked.

Her and Naveen had been together for a few weeks now and were taking things nice and slow which Naveen respected and Tiana enjoyed every second they spent together. He was really spoiling her but not in the sense of money or presents, just his time and love. Every moment they spent together, they grew closer and closer together.

Now you're probably wondering what was everyone's reaction was when they found out the two were official.

* * *

Five weeks ago

"_Girls. I know it's different for me to call you here but I need to tell you something."_

_It was the day after Tiana's date with Naveen and Kiara was dying to know what happened. Ever since Tiana stepped foot in the house, Kiara was up and begging to know what happened. Tiana didn't want to tell Kiara before she told Charlotte since her best friend deserved to know that she wasn't getting her prince because her best friend had him. Also, it had been too long since she saw her best friend and wanted to catch up._

"_What is it Tia? I do miss seeing your doll face but you just be busy working." Charlotte told her._

"_I know Lottie and I will make up for it. I brought some fresh beignets for you." Like magic, Tiana pulled out a container of fresh beignets for the blonde._

"_Hmmm Tia! I really be trying to watching my figure but I cannot resist!" Charlotte showed off a cheesy grin before stuffing the food into her mouth._

"_Alright alright. Let's get back on track shall we." Kiara directed back to the originally conversation, desperate to hear about the date._

"_Right. Lottie, you know Prince Naveen-" Tiana start but was cut off by her trying to speak with her mouth full._

"_You mean the one that came to my birthday party? Of course I remember him Tia! I haven't really seen or heard from him in a while. Why, do you know anything about him?" Charlotte made out as best she could with all the food in her mouth. Tiana could hear the excitement in her voice._

"_Yes him... well you see... we're sort of dating now..." Tiana confessed._

_Everything was silent as Tiana waited for someone, preferably Charlotte, to speak up. Once swallowing half of her third pastry, she began to speak._

"_I was waiting to swallow so I don't choke but... OH TIA TIA TIA!" Charlotte suddenly screamed which scared the two other friends. "I can't believe you got yourself a Prince! And before me, I am truly jealous but very happy for you." Charlotte flew across the table to engulf Tiana in a hug. Tiana's eyes were wide as she looked to Kiara for help and just received a shrug in response._

_It was a nice day so the girls decided to sit outside in the garden in the blonde's lavish garden which alone was bigger than their house. It made Tiana glad they chose to sit outside before Big Daddy came running to her room in a panic._

"_You're not mad?" Tiana questioned, not really expecting that reaction. From the moment Naveen arrived, Charlotte had her mind set on him since she always talked about her Prince Charming. Tiana felt a bit horrible for going behind her back and being with Naveen herself._

"_Tia. If you're happy, I'm happy. You're my best friend and I love you. Anyway, daddy has been showing me this handsome boy that may have caught my interest." Charlotte reached across the table to hold onto her friends' hand. When she mentioned a boy being in her eyeline she wiggled her eyebrow with a large grin on her face._

"_I love you too Lottie."_

"_And no one loves Kiara but can we now talk about how the date went. At least we know you're together now." Kiara jumped in making the other two laughs._

"_Don't worry Kia, your husband will come soon." Charlotte patted her hand too._

"_I am not even worried. I am a strong independent black woman; I don't need no man to come save me you hear me. Now, story time."_

_With that, Tiana told her two friends about her amazing time with Naveen. Where he took her, what they talked about and how he asked her to be his official girlfriend. The whole time Kiara and Charlotte would add their reaction into the story, showing their full engagement and excitement. By the end of the story Charlotte was tearing up._

_She had known Tiana for about 13 years and there was never a dull moment with her and obviously when Kiara meet Charlotte once she was adopted, she felt the happiest having these two girls by her side. People would always look at her with disgust for having not one but two black friends but she didn't care. They were more real and fun than any white girl in her neighborhood and school._

_Now seeing Tiana being taken care of made her feel ecstatic because she knew Tiana deserved to be treated right. She worked so hard for years and her time has finally come._

"_I can't believe it. He best treat you right or I will send an army to beat him up." Charlotte threatened._

"_Lottie. You and I both know that won't end well. He is a Prince for goodness sakes, he can send an army to America and start a war which would be terrible." Kiara commented as she stole one of Tiana's famous pastry from Charlotte._

"_Heeyyy, I was going to eat that." She pouted._

"_Haha, I got it fiirrsstt." She teased. "Anyway, I can't wait for your royal wedding."_

_Tiana rolled her eyes. "It is barley been 24 hours."_

"_Which is enough time to fall in love and live happily ever after just like the stories Miss Eudora would read us." Charlotte let out a deep sigh as she stared off into the distance._

"_You two are insane." Tiana muttered._

* * *

Present time

Tiana let out a single soft chuckle thinking back to that day. Those were her sisters and she wouldn't change them for the world. They both found their own unique ways of coming into her life. Charlotte is the bubbly, energetic one, Kiara is the in strong, funny one and Tiana was the independent, hardworking one. They balanced each other out and she couldn't be happier.

Her mother was excited when she heard about the date. Eudora was not going to wait all a whole day to find out how the date went, they managed to keep Kiara away to tell her everything that happened before Kiara tried to sneak into their conversation. Eudora then went on about how she was finally going to get her grandbabies that she has been waiting for which caused Tiana to fluster in embarrassment at the sheer thought of the process of becoming pregnant and everything after. The mother and daughter both wished James was here to witness his daughter grow up physically but they both knew he was watching spiritually which then caused the two women to begin to cry into each other's arms.

"Tiana. We're here." She heard on her left and turned to see Naveen smiling right at her.

Naveen, once again, decided to spoil her and take her to another restaurant. She's been busy working the first few weeks of their relationship so he wanted to take her out to relax. These last few weeks she has grown to know that when the Prince genuinely likes someone, he goes all out, even if she wasn't a person who needed or necessarily wanted to be spoiled. It still made her feel special.

As they went to step into the restaurant, Naveen grabbed onto her soft brown hand and lead her inside. As he guided her in, she snuck a look over to the man in front of her and smiled softly. She had a good feeling about this, maybe she could catch a break.


	14. Chapter 14: A letter

"Naveeeeenn! Stoopp itt!"

Currently, Naveen and Tiana were hanging out at his place and he decided it was a good idea to suddenly tickle her while she was trying to finish their lunch.

"No." He simply replied as he listened to her giggles turn into full blown laughs.

"I'm going to pee myself!" She screamed hoping he would stop. His hands were tickling every crease he could find on her torso. She hoped he would stop when she screamed that out but he wasn't slowing down any time soon.

"Sorry Tiana. No can do." He laughed too. He watched her try her best to run away from him but he anticipated the move and grabbed her waist and held her in place.

She began laughing uncontrollably as Naveen continued to tickle her. Her laugh was sweet Jazz to his ears and he was loving every moment of it but he knew he had to stop now before she stopped breathing. He could hear her breath getting caught in her throat as she tried her best to get out of his grasp.

"Alright alright. I will stop now." Naveen spun his girlfriend around so they were now looking deep into each other's eyes. "Ashidanza... you're so beautiful... the most beautiful girl I have ever seen..." He sighed.

"You're just saying that..." Tiana blushed.

Naveen shook his head causing one of his curls to fall in front of his face. "No... I mean every word of it..."

"But how am I the most beautiful you have seen? You have been around the girls and seen so many different shape, sizes, colours-"

Naveen cut her off. "Yes, that is true but you are truly a work of art. I have never seen a female that possess the same beauty you were blessed with." He told her sincerely.

They stood there in silence before realising how close they were to each other. The only sound that could be heard was their breathing and their heartbeats which seriously managed to synchronize.

Naveen looked down at her lips. They have been together for 2 months now and have yet to kiss. He let her take charge of their relationship so he didn't push her to do anything she wasn't comfortable doing. He respected her too much to do anything that will make her feel uncomfortable. Within the short time of knowing her, she has changed him so much. No other female has been able to have such an effect on the player prince which was why he wanted to make sure she led the relationship.

"What...?" She mumbled as he looked back up to her.

"Nothing. I just... want to ki-" He stopped himself, not wanting to be pushy but Tiana knew what he meant.

"You want to what?" She tilter her head to the side as she looked up at him.

He sighed. "I want to kiss you but I know if you don't-"

She now stopped him mid-sentence. "Then do it."

He looked at her shocked an even stepped back a little.

"Tiana..."

"Oh Naveen." She laughed before grabbing his shirt and pulling him in even closer.

He saw her lean forward but hesitated, wanting him to make the last little move. He understood this and dipped down to finally capture his lips with hers. Tiana felt explosions in her stomach as they kissed slowly and passionately. Naveen has never kissed anyone with such passion and he was glad she was the one to bring this out of him.

Tiana couldn't believe she was kissing this man right now. It was as sweet as the pies she makes and she did have a sweet tooth. He held her close and tight, making her feel secure in his arms and she couldn't think of anywhere else to be.

Naveen's hand slowly travelled down his back until it reached her waist. Their lips were locked so they did their best to breathe through their nose just so they didn't have to part. It felt and tasted so good to have each other's lips in their mouth they wanted to stay like this forever.

Sadly, their kissing was interrupted by a knock at the door causing Tiana to move away but Naveen wasn't having it. He was enjoying it too much to let it end so quickly.

"No no no. They will go soon, ignore them." He pulled her back into another kiss but another kiss caused another knocked.

This time Tiana managed to fully step out of his arms.

"Naveen. Answer the door. It might be something important." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down, causing the young Prince to sigh.

"Fine. But we will continue when this person is gone." Naveen gave her a quick kiss before speed walking to the door, ready to kick whoever was at the door, away.

"Yes." Naveen didn't even bother greeting whoever was at the door properly but was shocked when he saw the man in front of him dressed in his royal colours; gold and turquoise.

The messenger bowed. "Prince Naveen of Maldonia. I am here to deliver a letter from your mother, Queen Nalea of Maldonia." He pulled a letter out of his pouch. Once Naveen set eyes of the evenvolpe, he knew came straight from the palace.

"Thank you..." He mumbled as he took the letter and turned back into the house. He hasn't had any form of communication with his family since he came to New Orleans so seeing this letter hit him with reality. He was still a Prince but not just any Prince, the crowned Prince. He had escaped from his duties and he already knew he was letting his people down. While he should be preapring to be King, he was in another country, with not a care in the world. He was making the monarchy look as if it was a joke and that was the last thing he needed. The letter was a crisp white despite the journey it took and had the royal crest in the corner, show how it was officially a royal letter.

"Naveen..." He snapped up as he looked at the beauty standing in front of him with a worried face. She has never seen him looked so shocked and quiet and that it scared her, making her wonder who was at the door. "Who was at the...?" She began to ask until she saw a letter in his hand. "A letter? From your parents?" She put two and two together as Naveen slowly sat down on the couch.

"Yes... they said my mother sent it." He told her.

"Are you going to open it?"

"To hear how much of a disappointment I am? No. I can't." He threw the letter down on the coffee table and leaned back into the chair and just stared into space.

"I know she didn't say anything like that so I suggest you read it. She must be worried about you. When was the last time you had communication with your family?" Tiana asked him and she watched his face fall even further.

"Not since I left..." He admitted which shocked Tiana.

"Naveen! It's been nearly 4 months since you have come and you haven't talked to your parents! I am very disappointed." She shook her head at him.

"They sent me away Tiana, I didn't think they cared." He told her truthfully.

Her soft, dark hand reached up to stroke his smooth face. "Of course they care, you're their son. They love you unconditionally even though you drive them crazy. I have never met them but I know if God forbid, anything happens to you, they will go mental and rush down here for you... Wait, how long does it even take to get her?"

He shrugged. "3 days. 2 and a half if it's a good day."

"Well I know they will take that 3 days trip to come and see you and make sure you're safe. I suggest you read it and then write them back. I will even help you write it."

Naveen sat there in thought. He knew if she wasn't here, he would have burnt the letter but then would instantly regretted it as he would have liked to know what was inside so it was a good thing she was here. She was the only person who knew how to talk some sense into the sheltered boy.

"Ok. I would like you to read it please." He looked up into her chocolate eyes and immediately got lost in it.

She saw in his eyes that he was begging her to do this for him so like a good person she was, she did. Tiana reached forward and grabbed the letter and couldn't believe how perfect it looked despite its travel to get here. She opened the letter delicately as she scared to rip the paper. It did come from a palace from a real-life Queen who just so happened to be her boyfriend's mother. Once she opened it the handwritten was undeniably exquisite.

* * *

_Dear Prince Naveen Absalon of Maldonia,_

_My son. I miss you so much. The palace has been quiet without you, I do not know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. The servants have had more free times on their hands, I guess they feel as if they're lucky but that will change once you come back, I do not want them to become lazy. Little Rafi misses his older brother dearly. He wanted to say that when you come back, you have to teach him how to play the ukulele. He even asked one of the nannies to get it for him so he can start practicing and surprise you with it and whatever he tried to learn. Do not tell him I told you that, he would be very upset._

_Now your father... I know he misses you too. He hasn't spoken much about it since you left but I know deep down he is worried about you especially in that disgustingly racist country. I still wonder why you chose there of all places. You could have been in Italy or France which is much closer to home. Back to your father, I hoped he could add what he liked in this letter but he has been very busy lately so I barley have had time to reach him as I would have wished for him to send some kind and encouraging words to you. I know he would tell me to write that he misses and loves you. We all do._

_We wish you the very best and I hope to hear from you soon since I am not quite pleased with the lack of communication. I told Lawernce to make sure you stayed in touch but I guess he failed. I would have to give him a lecture..._

_Stay safe. I love you son._

_From Queen Nalea of Maldonia_

* * *

Tiana finished reading and the room was silent. Naveen wished she didn't hear some of those things but he needed someone else to read what his mother had to say. He hated to admit that he did miss the palace life. Having anything and everything he wanted at the snap of his fingers. He wanted a train set, they handcrafted one that had 30 different trains and when he got bored of that, he made them turn it into a car set. Once the young prince got bored of that, he asked them to threw it away but his mother convinced him to take it to the local orphanage.

"How you feeling Naveen?" She asked him as she set the letter back down on the table. She could see the conflict in his eyes, he didn't know how to truly feel about the letter.

"I- well I do miss my home and my family. This is the longest I have been away from them overseas. Yes, I have been around the world but that's mainly on royal duties so I go with my mother, father and brother. Being here has been made me realise how much of a spoiled brat I am. You truly have shown me a different way of life. I thank you for that." He reached over a gave her a light kiss on her cheek before continuing. "It just hurts that now that I am away, my mother is showering me with all this love and still my father is too busy for his son... I know being a King is hard but once Rafi was born, they both changed and spent more time with him in 5 years than they did for the first 10 years of my life. I'm just trouble everywhere I go, maybe Maldonia would be better off without me, the servants wouldn't have to worry about me no more." He went on.

Tiana could see the crazed look in his eyes and didn't know what to do. All she knew was she had to bring him back into this moment before he went crazy.

"Naveen. Look at me." She held onto his cheeks and forced him to look at her. "I know for a fact that both your parents love you very much and always have. Sure, they may not have gone about it as best they could but that's probably all they know. They didn't mean to cause you any upset. I'm sure being royal is hard so you shouldn't feel so bad. Its ok to be upset, angry, whatever. By showing them who you've become now will make them trust in you more, if you don't want to go back that's up to you. Just know to never doubt yourself ever again you hear me Mr." Tiana told him sternly at the end.

Hearing this was exactly what he needed. He calmed down and listened to everything she had to say.

"I honestly don't know what I would do without you right now." He leaned forward, wanting another kiss but paused waiting for her to make the finally move. It was how they first kissed earlier. She closed the gap and they met again in a sweet kiss.

The rest of the day consisted of the two talking and laughing without a care in the world. Tiana for once didn't have to worry about work and spend time having fun. Sure, she always had fun with her girls but this was different. Naveen was different and for once, she began to like different.

* * *

Across the ocean in a large palace, a Queen was making her way to see her husband.

"Your majesty." A messenger quickly bowed as he stopped her from continuing her walk.

"Yes." She answered sternly. She could see the sweat dripping down his face and stared at him intensely. It just made him sweat even more from her intense eye contact.

"King Leonidas of Akrainela has requested to know Prince Naveen's location."

Queen Nalea put her hands on her hips. "And why would he want that?"

The messenger took a deep breath. "He says he would like to visit the Prince."

Nalea let out a short laugh. "Prince Naveen will not be staying in that repulsive country any longer but very well. Tell him his favourite Prince Naveen is in New Orleans doing God knows what." With that, she turned and continued her walk down the hall with her purple dress flowing behind her.

The man quickly ran to deliver the message, glad to no longer be in the Queen's presences.

It didn't take her long to find his office and walked straight in.

"What have I told you about knocking woman?"

Then Queen rolled her eyes. "I am your wife and the Queen; this is as much of my office as it is of yours."

"Which you do not use." King Rafu sat back as he looked up at his still youthful looking wife standing in front of him. "Where is my youngest?"

"He's in his language lesson."

Rafu shook his head. "I do not understand how it is taking the boy so long to learn. He only knows Maldonia, English and some French."

"He's not even 6 yet Rafu." She sighed. Nalea rubbed her head and moved to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

The King grunted. "Naveen was fluent in those three and was on his way to perfecting Italian and Spanish by that age."

"Well they are different children. Naveen is talented in music and languages while Rafi is talented in cooking and sports from what I can see already."

"He doesn't need to cook. We have chefs for that."

"But he enjoys it so I do not want to stop him from that. Anyway, I came to say that your oldest should have received the letter, since it has been a few days. I hope he is happy to read it."

"I hope you didn't beg him to come back." Rafu snorted.

Nalea crossed her arms. "And what if I did?"

"I would say you are crazy. He is 20 years of age; he doesn't need to be babied. When the time is right, I will drag his culo back here. Cannot have him enjoying himself too long." The King smirked.

"Well you know how bad it looks on us that the King of Akrainela is looking for our son and we're not. I'm sure he is ready to jump on a ship to see him at this very moment."

The King shook his head. "I do not understand why you are so worried about that young King and what he is doing."

"I'm just saying Rafu. I want to see my son." Queen Nalea began to tear up as she thought of Naveen. Out of his parents, they were the closet but even then, the relationship wasn't the best. It took Naveen being away from her to make her realise how much she loved her son.

King Rafu walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry mia Regina. We will be getting him soon."

Some people found it hard to believe but the two did love each other. You could say their marriage was arranged which is why it is shocking to believe. Rafu had to pick out of 10 women who he wanted to be his wife and future Queen. Being his flirtatious, young self, he acted as if it was a game but when he tried to play Nalea, she shut it all down. He was shocked but intrigued about this young woman. Once the month was over and he had to choose a wife, he chose Nalea. He knew she would be an amazing Queen. He was right.

Two months later, she was pregnant with their first child and they started to fall in love. It seemed backwards but it worked for them. They worked best this way.

"Can we see him next week?" She asked her husband as he went to sit back down.

"Can't. Meeting with the council at the end of that week."

She sighed. "Fine. We can go once your meeting is over. I need to see my son."

"Very well." Rafu nodded before diving back into his paperwork. He wasn't too keen on going but knew it was best not to argue against his wife.

"I will tell them to get our things and ship ready." Nalea said out loud but knew he wasn't listening. "Abinaza mio Re."

"Abinaza mia Regina."

Queen Nalea made her way out the office to see how Rafi was doing and any Queen duties she had to do. The whole time, she was excited as she thought about seeing her first born after weeks of not seeing or hearing from him. She hoped he wasn't causing too much trouble knowing how unfairly people treated people of colour. Maybe she should have sent a spy over to keep an eye on him from the beginning.

'Hmm. I could still send one over. King Leonidas seems to be eager to see his friend so I could ask to send one of our own out there before we come. Yes, that is a good idea.' Nalea smiled, happy that she thought of that plan, even though it was so late. 'Better late than never.'

Nalea went to find one of Maldonia's spies and to contact the King of Akrainela, hoping he would agree. She needed to see her son and make sure he was ok.

'Oh Naveen. I cannot wait to see you mi hijo."

* * *

Back in New Orleans, a man sat in his home, plotting and scheming.

"I am not one to be disrespected. I am the most powerful man in New Orleans. Nobody can stop me. I have waited too long to attack; I think the time has come for them to pay. They will think twice before brushing me off the way they did. Mark my words Miss Tiana. You and your precious Prince will pay for treating me the way you did. It's time to call my friends... from the other side..."

The purple eyed man let out a chilling laugh as the gears in his head started turning. He was ready.

* * *

**Yeah... it has been a very long time since I have updated this story but I see some people are still reading. Make sure you leave reviews so I know how you feel about this story and I will try and be more regular.**

**But we get to see a little of Naveen's parents so let me know what you think of them. Who is King Leonidas and who is trying to hurt Naveen and Tiana?**

**I can't believe it has been 10 years since this amazing film has come out. I remember going to watch it just the other day and how hard I was staring at the screen. I made sure my dad went to take me and my sisters to go watch it that even he enjoyed it. Disney needs to give us part 2 ASAP with them being human. We need it NOW. But anywho**

**Until next time**

**-TBG**


	15. Chapter 15: Abinaza

Naveen took a stroll through New Orleans in the evening, he held onto the strap of his ukulele, hoping to run into a band so he could join in but it was quiet today. Tiana was at work and he was going to pick her up once she finished so he could go to her house to write a letter home. He didn't think he would be able to do it himself so with Tiana by his side, it would be easier for him to write it.

He wasn't sure what to tell his parents. Should he tell them about Tiana? Within a short amount of time, she managed to change his aspects of life in ways he never thought was possible. Yes, he was still selfish and spoiled but he felt as if he had calmed it down. More on the outside. He still had some internal demons to attend to.

"Hey Prince!"

Naveen paused in his steps and looked across the street to see who had called him. Since he was seen more and more with Tiana, no one really called him prince anymore so hearing it being shouted out was a bit odd.

It was a group of men, white, who looked around the same age or even older than Naveen. He looked at the way they were dressed and observed that they were of middle class.

Tiana and Kiara had filled him in on the racial tension here in America between white people and people of colour. Back home, race didn't mean a thing but here, it was dangerous so he had to be carefully. Not wanting to start anything, he continued to walk along.

"Ahh that's not very nice!" One other shouted. "Come here!"

Naveen ignored them.

"Let's go." The leader said to them. They all walked across the street and surrounded Naveen, blocking his path. "That's quite rude of you to ignore us, prince."

Naveen had to stop himself from sighing and had to compose himself. "My apologies, it's just I did not want to be disturbed as I walked around this beautiful city I just couldn't get enough of."

"Aww. Isn't that cute. Almost as cute as you and that little waitress of yours. What's her name again?"

His friends smirked. "Tiana, Jerry."

The leader, who Naveen now knew name was Jerry, let a sinister smile fall onto his face. "Yes. Tiana. The hard working one, unlike the other people of her... tone, around here."

Naveen's anger began to flare but he tried his best to supress it. The last thing he wanted was to get in a street fight and have his face plastered all over the newspapers and possibly sent back to his parents. That would not be good.

"Well, if you excuse me-" Naveen tried to move past them calmly but they stepped in his way again.

"Wait wait wait." Jerry held out his hand. Naveen looked around and saw that there were a few people watching but doing nothing. From what he had learned in a short time being here, no matter your status as a person, if you were white you still had power over people of colour even if you're in the same class. Naveen was in a much higher class but still got treated the same way. He would use his royal status but he wasn't that person to flaunt is wealth anymore. "I'm just trying to have a nice conversation and you want to be rude and walk away from us. Remember you're on our land, in our country. That Prince status doesn't mean nothing. If I was you... I would watch your back."

Naveen anger started to boil. "What did you say?"

Jerry smirked. "You heard me. Watch our Prince." Him and his friends laughed and walked away from Naveen, leaving him in a pool of anger.

'Faldi Faldonza, did that really just happen? Maybe I need to get my security back... no. I need to handle this myself. I am learning to be independent and this is one of the ways I can prove myself. It's not like I didn't get taught over 5 types of fighting and combat skills.' Naveen thought as he sped walked to Tiana's work. His walk had been ruined and now he was just going to sit and wait for her.

Just as he was going to turn the corner, a little girl ran up to him. Startled, he looked at her cautiously. She looked up at him and he had every right to be scared.

"He's coming." Was all she whispered before running away.

Naveen stood there shocked. 'Who is coming? Non capisco, I'm confused. What is happening today? Maybe it's just nothing...'

The most he could do was shake his head and walk into the café to wait for Tiana.

"And here's your drink." Tiana smiled as she placed the glass on the table.

"Thank you." The customer said.

Tiana stood up straight and went to walk to the back of the kitchen until she saw a familiar head of curly hair.

'Naveen?' She questioned and walked over to him.

"Naveen, what are you doing here? You're early." Tiana questioned. As she got closer, she saw that he wasn't his usual, energetic self. He looked lost. "What's wrong?"

Naveen looked up at his girlfriend and saw the concern written all over her face. "Nothing. Well, just worried about that letter we're going to write later."

"How was your walk?"

"It was-"

"Tiana! Come back here and stop googling eyeing your little boyfriend! Damn, I got customers to serve." Duke shouted from the kitchen.

The young couple began to heat up in embarrassment as all eyes turned to them so Kiara decided to step in.

"Now Duke. You know you shouldn't be putting my girl's business out like that! It not even that busy."

"Well she still got work to do." Duke told her.

"Just leave her alone!" Kiara shouted at him.

"This is so humiliating." Tiana started to shrink in place.

Naveen lightly chuckled and touched Tiana's arm. "It's fine. I will wait outside so you don't get distracted by my guapo face."

Tiana raised an eyebrow at his smirking face. "I still don't know much Maldonia but I have a feeling you just called yourself handsome so on that note, I am going to go."

"Ah yes. You know me so well." Tiana giggled and Naveen winked at her. "I will be outside."

"Ok. I will bring you some-"

"Beignet! Si, I will never grow tired of your cooking." Naveen told her truthfully.

Tiana smiled at him, knowing he really meant it. "That's a good thing and when I get my restaurant, everyone from far and wide will be saying the exact same thing."

Naveen looked at Tiana and saw the light of determination shinning off of her. He loved whenever she would talk about her dream, it brought out a whole new side of her.

"And I will be right-"

"Tiana!" Duke shouted her name again.

Naveen saw the light disappear instantly.

She sighed. "See you after the shift."

He slightly waved at her as she unwilling went back to work.

'You almost there Tia. Almost there.' She thought to herself as she walked back to the kitchen to get the next order.

"Chin up Tia. If I had a handsome Prince as a boyfriend waiting for me to work every day, I would be the happiest woman alive." Kiara laughed.

Tiana rolled her eyes as she began making her beignet, she would finish it once she put the main ingredients in the bowl. "You know what my dream is-"

"Yes to get your restaurant I know. I am here working with you to help you get that dream but having that man by your side just adds to the dream girl." Kiara nudged her.

Tiana shoved Kiara and laughed. "If you don't get back to work before Duke comes and shouts at us again."

Kiara laughed too. "I'm just saying. He can be helpfully."

"Kiara. We are both talking about the same man that said he had servants brush his teeth for him." Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"Well he must know how to do it now since you're all kissy kissy now." Kiara teased.

Tiana body started to heat up so she whizzed out the room away from her laughing sister. Sometimes Kiara and Charlotte were very childish which was just so hard for Tiana to handle. She doesn't know if it got better or worse as they aged.

"I am done with you!" Tiana shouted back at her. Shaking her head, Tiana threw a smile on her face before collecting the plate from Duke's annoyed self.

"I should start paying you girls less or change your shifts. All you do is talk." Duke told her.

Tiana smirked. "We both know you won't."

She walked away with her hands full of different orders and effortlessly placed them all on the right table while keeping her smile and telling them to enjoy their meal.

Out of nowhere, everyone in the café heard the light strum of strings. They turned to see the Prince fiddling with his prized instrument in his own world. He didn't realise all the eyes that were staring at him while eating their food. Playing the ukulele was so natural to him that he never had to think much about it.

Tiana looked out the window to see Naveen being lost in the strings and she thought it was cute to see how spaced out he was. Sadly, she couldn't stare long but she knew from how quiet everyone was inside, they were just as enchanted with his playing as much as she was.

Kiara, being the business woman she was, saw the effect Naveen was having on the people. The usual busy dinner time had calmed as soon as they heard him start playing. She placed the order onto the right table before speeding outside. She grinned as she walked up to the Prince.

"Naveen!"

Hearing his name made him jump. He looked up to see his Kiara staring at him in excitement.

"Oh Kiara, sorry I was zoned out... is my playing too loud? I can stop if you want me-"

"No!" She cut him off, making his eyes wide at how hyper she was. "Sorry, I'm just excited but everyone inside heard you playing and instantly went quiet to listen. Why don't you come and play inside? I'm sure Tia got some beignets for you to eat after."

Naveen slowly turned around to see everyone staring at him. You could see they were waiting to see what else he was going to play next. He smirked as he stood up and held open his arms.

"Who am I to keep the people waiting?"

"Great!" Kiara started to push the laughing man inside where people began to applauded him.

"Thank you! Thank you! You're all too kind!" He tried to be modesty but he secretly loved the attention. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss being in the spotlight, it was how he was raised. He was always in the public eye from the moment his mother was aware of his existence. Everyone wanted to get a piece of the crowned Prince of Maldonia. He loved the attention and he didn't think he would ever stop loving it. Being here has allowed him to love it a bit less and just be himself but he still had a reputation to uphold. He was a Prince at the end of the day. "Now this is a song that all people of Maldonia knows, it might as well be the national anthem." He laughed making everyone else lightly chuckle. "It's called, 'Abinaza' which means farewell back home. The song is about saying farewell for now and to not miss them too much." Naveen explained to the crowed as he stood at the front of the restaurant. He took a deep breath before running his fingers along the instrument and playing a soothe melody.

What people didn't expect was the Prince to sing. Tiana was shocked herself. She had heard him sing a little and those songs were usually upbeat but the song he was singing now was calm. This was the calmest she has ever seen Naveen and it was something she would like to see on a regular basis. It was just beautiful to watch and listen to.

No one understood what Naveen was saying as it was in Maldonian but they were all glued to his performance. Even Duke had to stop and listening before remembering he had to finish up his orders. It was closing time soon and he wanted to get the last few out the way.

Naveen began to walk around the room, singing to all the customers while being careful to not bump into Tiana or Kiara who were still working. He caught Tiana's eye and sent her a wink her way, making her blush but thanks to her dark skin, no one could see. He wanted to laugh but remembered that everyone was listening to him sing."Abinaza... abinaza... abinaza..." He sung the last lyrics. As soon as he let go of the last chord, the whole room exploded in applause. "Thanks once again, it was nothing!" Naveen humbly bowed but was feeling over the moon.

"Another one!" A child jumped up. His mother hushed him and pulled him back into his seat. The boy frowned as he sat back down.

"I apologise for my son." The mother told Naveen.

"Ah, its nothing." Naveen walked over and kneeled down in front of the boy. "Would you like me to play another song?" The boy sheepishly nodded. He turned to address the room. "Would everyone like another song?" They all began to clap and cheer. "Ashidanza! Then I shall play!" Naveen stood and began to play an upbeat Jazz song that he knew was popular in New Orleans at the moment which instantly made people happy and start dancing in their seats.

The café was brought to life and everyone was enjoying themselves. Duke was in the kitchen dancing and Tiana was now serving her fresh beignets which just made people happier. Naveen had forgotten all about his run in with the group earlier. However, they didn't forget about him.

Across the street, the same group looked into the café Naveen was in.

"Why does he look so happy? Isn't he a Prince and he's hanging with them low life's?" The blonde, Mike, questioned.

Jerry crossed his arms. "He may be royal but he's still a low life negro in these parts. You all need to remember that... you know, I don't like how untouchable he thinks he is. Need to knock him down a notch or two."

"What you thinking Jerry?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Give me time."

"Alright. We'll catch up to you later." They all walked away, leaving Jerry with his eyes glued in the same place. Everyone inside was dancing and laughing with the Prince who was centre stage of it all. He didn't understand the hype of this man, he was just liked the other coloured folk in this town, he shouldn't be treated differently as long as he was on this soil.

"I've heard what you've been saying about princey."

Jerry jumped as he heard an unfamiliar voice say from behind him. He quickly turned to look down the alley way. "Who are you?" He said in the darkness. A shiver ran down his spine as a set of purple eyes opened up.

"Come and I shall tell."

Jerry took a step forward and paused, wondering if he should actually follow this stranger. That's when he felt something push him forward and sent him flying after the figure. "What the?!"

Suddenly, he came into view of a large door that was already open, waiting for him to he walked in. As soon as it stepped in, the door slammed behind him.

"Who are you?" He asked into the empty room, or so he thought.

A tall, skinny man stepped in front of him, holding a stick in his hand. Jerry realised it was the same purple eyes he saw outside.

"I am a friend of yours." He smiled.

Jerry looked at him with disgust. "Why would I be friends with someone like you?"

The man's smile dropped but before Jerry could even notice, it was back up again. "Because we both have a common goal, to cause that prince some pain and the little lady could feel some too. With my skills and your connections, we can easily put them in a place they finally belong. One for disrespecting me."

Jerry started to think, it was a strange proposal but he was interested. "Who are you anyway?" He asked once again.

"Well I am Dr Facilier of course!" He laughed darkly as a burst of purple smoke and a shadow raced past Jerry's face, making him jump back. He had heard rumours of this man, the Shadow Man and nothing was ever really good and that's exactly what he needed. "Just know, my service comes with a price."

"Money is not a problem for me." He smirked.

"Good... so, do we have a deal?" Dr Facilier held out his slender hands to the young white male who looked down at it. It wasn't something he was thinking about doing but the opportunity presented itself. Who was he to let it pass?

"Deal." He shook his hand.

The voodoo man let a large smirk run across his face and bellowed out a laugh. "Yeeessssss." His shadow began to smile too. "Let's get down to business shall we."

"That's what I like to hear."

The two sat at the table and began to plot away against two innocent people. They had high hopes for their plan and couldn't wait for it to get into motion.

* * *

"That was honestly the best shift ever!" Kiara screamed as they walked towards their home.

"That was a very long shift too." Tiana told her.

"I know but your cute boyfriend made the ending better."

Tiana looked up at Naveen and they shared a smile. They walked hand in hand all the way home, not letting go once, not even when they got onto the trolley.

"I didn't do much." Naveen shrugged.

Kiara raised an eyebrow at him before walking further. "You are crazy if you think that. Tia said you could play but she didn't say you could ppllaaayy."

Naveen looked at her confused. "What does that even mean?"

Tiana laughed. "She's saying you play really good. Which you do, that song was beautiful Naveen."

"Thank you, I don't know why I have never played it to you before."

"Well maybe you can play it to me more often and other songs from Maldonia." She lightly flirted.

His smile got bigger. "I would like that... I would like that very much."

What the young couple didn't see was Kiara making various faces in joy as she heard the two talking but had to stop once they reached the door step.

"You ready to write the letter?" Tiana asked as they stepped inside.

"You're tired, you don't need to-"

"Naveeeeen." Tiana crossed her arms at him.

He sighed. "Ok fine, we'll do it."

Tiana smiled. "Good." She walked towards the living room to see her mother passed out on the chair, covered in pink fabric.

"I think Charlotte wants another dress." Kiara laughed lightly. The girls removed the fabric from her body and placed a nearby blanket over her. "Anyway, I will leave you two love birds to do what you need to do. I am going to collapse on my bed. Call if you need me."

The two waved bye to Kiara before walking into Tiana's favourite place in the house, the kitchen, and sat at the table. Tiana had her note pad and pen already ready to help Naveen write to his parents.

"So, first things first, how do you address them?" Tiana asked with the pen in her hand.

Naveen took a deep breath. It was the first time he would be writing a letter so personal. The times he would send letters were formal and that was because his father got him to start practicing with business.

"Well, it will start off as 'Dear King Rafu and Queen Nalea of Maldonia'." Naveen told her.

Tiana looked at him strange. "You don't call them mom and dad or even mother and father."

"When I am face to face to them but when I address them in writing, they're King Rafu and Queen Nalea of Maldonia." He explained to her.

"Ohh." She nodded in understanding. She started to write down their names, having Naveen help her with the spelling. "Ok, what's next?"

What was next? Naveen had no clue. Tiana saw the blank look on his face and had empathy for him. This was all new to him and it was sort of sad to see him so caught up the way he was. They're his parents, he should be able to feel comfortable to talk to them about anything. Tiana was close to her parents and they knew all about her dreams. When her father died, her whole world fell apart but her mother was there to help her through it. Yes, she had Kiara and Charlotte to get her through it but it was her mother's love that got her to power through it. She guessed the palace life wasn't so glamourous after all.

She reached out and gently rested her hand on his own. He looked down at it as he listened to her sweet voice coach him.

"Naveen, just say what's on your mind. They're your parents, they will understand how you feel. You may think they don't but I have a feeling they do. They love you enough to check up on you even after you was sent away. Let your words flow Naveen." Tiana encouraged him.

Naveen listened to what she said and took it all on board. He could do that, he could talk freely. He slightly nodded and cleared his throat. The two sat up straight but didn't remove their hands from each other's hold. "Dear King Rafu and Queen Nalea, I just wanted to say I love and miss you too and I have a lot to tell you." Naveen started out.

Tiana smiled happily at him before writing down what ever came to his mind, he was finally letting loose. She knew this was the first time he was able to say what he really felt and she was glad she could be there for him to get it all out. She was proud of him.

* * *

An hour later, Tiana and Kiara walked Naveen to the trolley. He had started to take it more often and he actually enjoyed this type of transport.

Kiara walked in front to give them some privacy as they walked once again, hand in hand.

"I am going to send off the letter as soon as I get home."

Tiana smiled up at him. "I'm proud of you Naveen. It was a beautiful letter you wrote. I know your parents are going to be happy to hear from you."

"I hope they are." He told her truthfully.

Tiana stopped to look him in his amber eyes. "I know you're used to thinking highly of yourself so I'm going to need you to go back to that Naveen for a second. They love you, I know that for sure. They sent you away in hopes you become a better man and you have. They will love to hear who you are becoming and we're still young, we make mistakes sometimes."

"You're right." Naveen sighed. "At times I would think they didn't love me since I had countless nannies and servants to take care of me. If I hurt myself, they would be the one to comfort me and make me feel better... and when you say I have become a better man, I really appreciate hearing you say that. I wouldn't have been able to do it with your help Tiana."

Tiana tip toed and kissed him on the cheek. "You're welcome. I didn't even do much, that was all you."

They gazed in each other's eyes, feeling comfort in the chocolate and honey pools.

"Guys! I hate to break up your moment but the trolley is coming." Kiara called out to them, breaking up their moment.

Naveen nodded. He placed his hand behind Tiana's head and connected his lips with hers. They slowly kissed. It would have lasted longer if they didn't hear the bell signally that it was there.

"Abinaza Naveen."

The native Maldonian grinned as he watched the word leave her tongue. Her pronunciation of the word was good which made him feel warm inside. He loved how open she was with learning his language and using it to communicate to him. It made him fall for her even more and deep down, he knew that feeling was going to turn into love soon."Abinaza Tiana." He walked away and said goodbye to Kiara before jumping on the trolley and going on his way.

Tiana sighed blissfully as she waved goodbye.

"You love him." Kiara teased.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Now why you got to keep teasing me Kia? You and Lottie are just the same. Only Lottie can scream higher."

Kiara couldn't even argue against that, the blonde had a good set of lungs on her and they were told that the moment she came out the womb.

"It's just, you two are so cute together and I love how he treats you with respect. He's a good one Tia."

The young chef sighed. "I know... and it scares me just thinking about it. All I have thought about is my restaurant and I haven't even thought of no man in my life... I'm still going for my dream but-"

"But nothing. You're getting that restaurant and no one is going to stand in your way. Naveen just got to be by your side the whole way through. He has to support your dreams, don't let anyone stop you." Kiara cut her off.

"I know... and I know he won't get in the way of that but I understand what you're saying... let's get back home its lat-"

This time, Tiana was cut off by something else and it wasn't Kiara.

An unfamiliar car pulled up next to the girls sharply before 2 men with their face covered jumped out in front of them.

Their eyes grew wide and they tried to run but the masked men were just quicker. They were snatched and a piece of fabric was placed over their mouth, making them loose consciousness almost instantly before being thrown into the back of the car. The vehicle sped off into the night, with two young girls passed out in the back. There was no telling when they would be reported missing.

But hopefully, it was soon.

* * *

**Another chapter eventually out. I don't know who is still reading these but let me know you here by dropping a review and any theories you have. Don't worry, Charlotte will be in the next chapter and I can't wait to write her so stay tuned for that.**

**Until next time**

**-TBG**


End file.
